Destino
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran foram assassinados por um misterioso homem. Suas famílias lamentam este acontecimento quando recebem a visita de um anjo, e diz que isto não era para ter sido o destino deles.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um fanfic. Este é o meu projeto mais ambicioso de fic. Levei aproximadamente dois meses para terminá-lo. Espero que gostem deste lindo conto. Será que o amor entre duas pessoas é eterno? Quero agradecer a três pessoas que tornaram possível o término deste fic. Lucas: obrigada pelas sugestões. Sem elas eu não teria conseguido escrever uma captura decente para a carta do Trovão; CyberWolf: és o melhor revisor de fics que eu já conheci. Obrigada pelos conselhos e perguntas iniciais, que me ajudaram a pensar num fim apropriado para esta história, e pela correção de meus erros; Nakuru: te adoro, guria. Muito obrigada por todas as idéias brilhantes que me destes, e por teres escrito as capturas da Ilusão e do Tempo. Eu sou péssima escrevendo aventuras. Espero que gostem da história.

Boa leitura!

DESTINO

Por Fabi

Participação especial: Nakuru

__

"Nada acontece por acaso.

Não existe sorte. Há um significado 

por trás de cada pequeno ato.

Talvez não possa ser visto com clareza 

imediatamente, mas sê-lo-á

antes que passe muito tempo."

Richard Bach – Nada é por acaso

"NÃO!!!!!" grita Tomoyo com todas as suas forças quando vê que Sakura e Shaoran haviam sido atingidos pelos raios de energia emitidos pelo inimigo que eles estavam enfrentando. Ela viu os dois caírem no chão e não se levantarem. Eles haviam caído em uma armadilha e depois disso tudo havia sido tão rápido que eles não tiveram tempo de se defenderem. Ela queria ajudá-los, mas como? Ela não possuía magia. Como ela queria que Eriol estivesse ali...

Como se ouvindo as preces de Tomoyo, Eriol chega ao local da batalha junto com Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Yue e Kerberos. Eles se encarregaram de enfrentar o inimigo enquanto que Tomoyo e Meiling corriam em socorro dos Card Captors caídos.

'Deus, fazei com que eles estejam bem, que estejam apenas desmaiados.' Ela rezava enquanto corria para seus amigos. 'Isto não pode acontecer agora, eles estavam tão felizes...' era tudo o que pensava enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado deles. Ela via Meiling desesperadamente procurar pelo pulso de Shaoran, para verificá-lo. Ela fez o mesmo com Sakura.

'Não estou achando! Vamos Sakura, cadê tua pulsação?' Ela começou a ficar desesperada. Sakura não tinha pulso e não estava respirando, além de estar toda coberta pelo sangue que escorria dos diversos ferimentos em seu corpo. Como isto podia estar acontecendo? Tinha que ser um sonho. Sakura era uma das mais poderosas feiticeiras do planeta, ela não podia morrer assim...

Olhando para Meiling, ela perguntou por Shaoran. "Ele está vivo?"

"Sim, mas eu acho que ele não...." Meiling respondeu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela respira fundo e olha para Tomoyo. "E Sakura?"

Tomoyo não diz nada, apenas abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar pela sua amiga mais querida.

Meiling entende a resposta. 'Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Sakura está morta e Shaoran quase. Deus, isto tem que ser um pesadelo, eu vou acordar e descobrir que tudo está bem, que Sakura está viva, que Shaoran não está morrendo, e que irei ao casamento deles semana que vem...'

Ambas estavam tão ocupadas, tão absorvidas por seus pensamentos e sentimentos que não perceberam quando a batalha terminou. Eriol e os guardiões se aproximaram das duas garotas, todos com seus semblantes cobertos de pesar.

"Tomoyo...." chamou Eriol.

Tomoyo se levantou e se jogou nos braços dele, chorando desconsoladamente. "Eriol, Sakura, ela... ela está morta."

"Eu sei, senti isso quando cheguei aqui. Eu não podia mais sentir a aura dela, e a aura do Li está desaparecendo." Falou enquanto abraçava sua namorada, tentando confortá-la, apesar dele mesmo sentir muita dor pelo que havia acontecido com seus amigos. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, seus poderes não podiam ressuscitar pessoas, nem curar ferimentos mortais como os de Shaoran. Ele soube exatamente em que instante Sakura morreu, ele sentiu a aura dela desaparecendo. Quando alguém possui magia, a aura desta pessoa é muito forte, e quando esta aura desaparecia tão completamente, significava que ela estava morta.

Kerberos e Yue se ajoelharam ao lado de sua mestra, lutando contra a tristeza. Neste momento, Eriol ergueu uma mão e todas as cartas Sakura saíram dos bolsos de sua mestra e flutuaram até a mão erguida da reencarnação daquele que havia sido o seu criador original, antes de serem modificadas pela jovem mestra das cartas.

Naquele momento, eles ouviram uma voz muito fraca. "Sa... Sakura..."

"Não fale, Shaoran, poupe suas forças." Meiling disse ao seu primo.

"Mei... Meiling... como... está... Sakura? Eu... não... sinto... sua... aura..."

A jovem começou a chorar. Neste momento, Shaoran soube que sua amada havia morrido. Ele também sabia que não sobreviveria por muito tempo, ele podia sentir a vida se esvaindo do seu corpo. Logo ele estaria com Sakura de novo. Só havia mais uma coisa que ele tinha que fazer antes de deixar esta vida.

"Mei... Meiling... me... escute... por... favor..." A jovem olhou para ele, assim como todos os outros ali reunidos. "Q... que...quero... que... você... me... faça... um... último... favor... Quero... ser... enterrado... aqui... no... Japão... com... Sakura... Não... na... China..."

"Mas Shaoran, nossa família não vai permitir isto, todos os membros do Clã Li tem que ser enterrados na China, é assim que sempre foi. Eles não vão permitir que você fique aqui."

"Pro... prometa... por... favor..."

"Não se preocupe, Shaoran", falou Eriol, "farei com que seu desejo seja cumprido."

"Ob... obri.. gado..." Com isto, Shaoran perdeu novamente a consciência, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais lenta, até que cessou completamente.

Eriol respirou fundo. Por maior que fosse a dor que estivesse sentindo, ele não podia se entregar a ela, pois tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Ele tinha que falar com a família de Sakura, contar a eles tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dez anos, principalmente sobre as cartas e a magia da jovem; e tinha que enfrentar o clã Li, pois seu descendente teria seu último pedido atendido.

__

Dois dias depois...

O silêncio imperava no cemitério de Tomoeda, sendo interrompido apenas pelo lamentar de uma pessoa ou outra. Mesmo os funcionários do cemitério estavam em silêncio. Sempre era difícil quando jovens morriam... e eles haviam escutado comentários de que estes dois jovens que hoje seriam enterrados se casariam dentro de uma semana, se estivessem vivos...

Eriol olhava ao redor. Muitas pessoas haviam comparecido ao velório e ficariam para o enterro, inclusive vários membros do Clã Li. Ele achou que estes não apareceriam depois da dura conversa que tivera com eles por telefone, onde ele teve que lembrá-los que ele era a reencarnação do mago Clow, que havia fundado o clã; ele trouxe este assunto a tona para poder cumprir sua última promessa a Shaoran. Ele sabia que os anciãos do clã não negariam o desejo se este fosse uma ordem direta da reencarnação do criador da dinastia Li. Depois disto, ele esperava que apenas as irmãs e a mãe do rapaz aparecessem, mas pelo visto muitos mais vieram, chegando em um vôo fretado de Hong-Kong.

Eriol suspirou, enquanto abraçava Tomoyo com força. A conversa com o pai e o irmão de Sakura também não foi fácil. Embora Touya já soubesse de alguma coisa, ele não sabia de tudo. E, ainda por cima, ele estava com um pressentimento de que alguma coisa iria acontecer neste dia, ele só não sabia o que. Eriol apertou com força os dois objetos que trazia no bolso: a chave que escondia o báculo mágico de Sakura e a esfera negra que escondia a espada de Shaoran. Alguma coisa o impelia a guardar estes objetos.

Tomoyo se soltou dos braços de Eriol e se aproximou dos caixões de seus amigos. Ela segurava dois ursinhos de pelúcia, os mesmos que os dois jovens haviam feito a tanto tempo, e colocou-os dentro de seus caixões. Ela colocou 'Shaoran' nas mãos de Sakura e 'Sakura' nas mãos de Shaoran, e voltou a se jogar nos braços de seu namorado.

Depois do enterro, a mãe de Shaoran, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru, Kero, Spinel e Kaho Mizuki, agora Kinomoto, se dirigiram para a residência da família Kinomoto. Yelan Li queria ouvir a história completa do que havia acontecido com seu filho e sua noiva, pois não conhecia os fatos. Eriol não quis contar os detalhes por telefone. Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado do pai de Sakura. Touya se sentou no outro sofá junto de sua esposa, Kaho. Eriol ocupou uma poltrona, puxando Tomoyo para o seu colo, para lhe dar conforto durante a narrativa, Meiling sentou-se em uma cadeira. Os 4 guardiões, todos em suas verdadeiras formas, se espalharam pelo resto da sala.

Depois que a fatídica batalha foi narrada em detalhes, todos ficaram em silêncio. Neste momento, os sentidos mágicos de Eriol ganharam vida com força. Alguma coisa ia acontecer. Ele viu que todos na sala que possuíam magia perceberam que algo iria mudar.

Foi então que aconteceu. Nadeshiko Kinomoto apareceu no meio da sala, e todos dentro desta podiam vê-la, inclusive aqueles que não possuíam magia, o que era extraordinário, pois apenas quem tinha poderes mágicos podia ver espíritos.

"Nadeshiko!" murmurou Fujitaka.

"Olá, meu amor." Respondeu o espírito. "Vim aqui trazer uma mensagem para vocês. Houve uma alteração no destino, que não devia ter acontecido."

"Que alteração?" perguntou Eriol, pressentindo que haveriam muitas coisas a fazer quando ouvisse a resposta.

"Sakura e Shaoran não deviam ter morrido. Não era a hora deles, isto foi um engano do destino. Com isto, o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal ficou comprometido e pode ocasionar inúmeros problemas no futuro."

"Mas eles estão mortos!!" Disse Meiling, deixando toda a sua frustração e tristeza virem a tona. "Não podemos corrigir o destino se eles já morreram."

"Sim, isto é verdade. Mas foi decidido que eles terão uma segunda chance. Será permitido que eles reencarnem."

"Então vamos vê-los de novo?" Perguntou Tomoyo, enchendo-se de esperança. Ela ia rever sua amiga mais querida.

"De certa forma, sim."

"Não estou gostando disso." Resmungou Kerberos.

"Eles renascerão. Os dois voltarão como recém-nascidos. Neste momento, eles estão sendo deixados em dois orfanatos, em dois locais diferentes aqui no Japão. Eles não terão lembranças de suas vidas passadas até que chegue a hora."

"Por que está nos contando isso?" Pergunta Eriol.

"Porque será tarefa de vocês os encontrarem e educarem. Está escrito no destino deles. Eriol e Tomoyo, vocês terão a missão de encontrar e educar uma das crianças. Touya, meu filho, você e Kaho terão que encontrar a outra criança. Mas lembrem-se, não apressem o destino. Eles não devem saber de sua última vida até que chegue a hora. Vocês verão como os fatos irão se repetir naturalmente. As duas crianças irão se encontrar. Sakura novamente será guiada até o livro que contém as cartas mágicas, as libertará e irá caça-las junto com Shaoran, e eles novamente irão se apaixonar. Mas tudo acontecerá no devido tempo. Só o que mudará será que quem encontrar Sakura deve ensiná-la a lutar, como Shaoran será ensinado."

"Mas como vamos reconhece-los?" perguntou Touya.

"Os dois terão a mesma aparência física, pois seus corpos foram apenas recriados, e não modificados. Além disso, eles estarão com os ursinhos."

"Ursinhos?" Perguntou Yue.

"Sim, os que Tomoyo colocou nos caixões. Isto também foi parte do destino. As crianças não terão os mesmos nomes, mas os ursinhos sim. A busca será árdua, mas não desistam, pode levar anos, mas vocês os encontrarão."

"Por que Shaoran não pode ser criado pela minha família?" Perguntou Yelan Li.

"Isto não está escrito no destino. Apenas você e Meiling, por parte do clã Li, deverão saber do que está ocorrendo. Sua missão, Yelan, é garantir que os dois tenham treinamento adequado em artes marciais, fornecendo condições para que este treinamento ocorra." Com isto Nadeshiko desapareceu, deixando todos na sala estupefatos.

__

Quatro anos depois...

Eriol e sua esposa, Tomoyo, estavam se dirigindo a mais um orfanato. Eles vinham procurando as crianças ininterruptamente nos últimos 4 anos, e esta procura estava se mostrando uma tarefa difícil. Nem eles, nem Touya e Kaho haviam conseguido localizar qualquer das crianças, por mais que procurassem. Eles haviam esgotado todos os orfanatos oficiais, e agora estavam procurando nos não-oficiais.

Eles estacionaram na frente de uma casa antiga e grande, no extremo norte do Japão, onde havia uma placa com os dizeres 'Abrigo para meninos'.

"Tomara que hoje tenhamos mais sorte."

"Eu espero que sim, Tomoyo."

E entraram na casa. Eriol se dirigiu à sala da diretora, enquanto Tomoyo foi dar uma volta pela casa. Ela passou por várias peças, até que chegou no jardim. Ela via as crianças brincando, mas nenhuma era parecida com Shaoran. Foi quando ela viu alguns meninos, com idades de oito a dez anos, empurrando um menor, querendo pegar algo que este trazia nas mãos, e que o menino protegia com devoção.

"O que vocês estão fazendo." Disse Tomoyo indo em socorro da criança.. Os meninos, ao ouvirem sua voz, se dispersaram. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do menino, que estava deitado com o rosto para o chão, tentando proteger o objeto que carregava.

"Você está bem? Eles te machucaram?", perguntou com a voz cheia de preocupação. 

O garotinho levantou o rosto e Tomoyo prendeu a respiração. Aqueles olhos, aquele olhar sério e determinado... era como se ela estivesse vendo uma foto de Shaoran naquela idade. Será que eles haviam encontrado uma das crianças? Ela viu o menino levantar e pegar o objeto que defendera com tanto esforço. Era um ursinho. Ela conhecia aquele ursinho. Sakura o havia feito para Shaoran há quase 14 anos. E ela o havia colocado no caixão do jovem há 4 anos.

"Obrigado, senhora, eu estou bem." Disse o menino se curvando em sinal de respeito e agradecimento. Ele já estava se virando para partir, quando Tomoyo o chamou.

"Qual é seu nome?"

"Meu nome é Shin."

"Lindo este ursinho. É seu? Qual é o nome dele? Por que aqueles meninos queriam pegá-lo?"

Shin olhou para a moça a sua frente espantado. Ela era tão bonita e estava falando com ele. E havia gostado do seu ursinho, sem caçoar dele como todos ali faziam. Ele iria conversar com ela.

"Sim, o ursinho é meu. O nome dele é 'Sakura'. Os outros queriam pegá-lo porque dizem que estou muito grande para carregá-lo, mas ele é muito importante pra mim."

Ao ouvir o nome do ursinho, Tomoyo teve certeza. Aquela criança era Shaoran. Eles o haviam encontrado depois de quatro anos de buscas. Ela fez uma rápida oração de agradecimento aos céus.

"Quantos anos você tem, Shin?"

"Quatro."

"Sabe de uma coisa, achei o nome do ursinho lindo. Foi você quem deu?"

Agora o menino estava deslumbrado. Aquela moça linda não só estava conversando com ele, mas também estava entendendo como ele se sentia em relação ao ursinho. Naquele momento, Tomoyo ganhou o coração daquele menino solitário.

"Sim, fui eu." Ele olhou para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém, e cochichou para Tomoyo. "Vou te contar um segredo. Dei o nome de 'Sakura' pro meu ursinho porque tive um sonho em que um anjo muito bonito disse que este era o nome de alguém que me amava muito."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Shin, eu acho que este anjo estava falando a verdade. Alguém com este nome deve ter te amado muito." Tomoyo disse lutando contra as lágrimas ao se lembrar de Sakura.

O menino abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquela moça não só o entendia, como também acreditava nele.

"Tomoyo!" Ela ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Olhando para o lado, ela viu Eriol acenando para que ela se aproximasse. 

"Me espere aqui, Shin, que eu já volto."

O menino concordou e Tomoyo se afastou, louca para contar sua descoberta a Eriol.

"Eriol, nós conseguimos, achamos Shaoran!"

"Então minhas suspeitas quanto ao que a diretora falou estavam certas. Quando conversamos, ela me disse que há uns quatro anos, encontraram uma cesta com um menino na porta da frente, junto com um bilhete que dizia que ele era órfão e que cuidassem dele até que alguém o adotasse. Havia um ursinho na cesta, junto com o menino. A diretora acha que ele foi presente da mãe, porque o bilhete dizia que o brinquedo era presente de alguém que muito amava o garotinho."

"Conversei com ele, Eriol. Ele tem o mesmo rosto, o mesmo olhar de Shaoran, e cuida de 'Sakura' com tanto amor... Quase não consegui segurar as lágrimas."

"Vamos perguntar a ele se ele quer ser adotado por nós? Se quer ir morar conosco?"

Eles foram até o menino. Tomoyo apresentou Eriol e eles perguntaram ao menino se gostaria de ser adotado por eles. Shin não podia acreditar. Aquele devia ser seu dia de sorte. Aquela moça linda não só o entendia e acreditava nele, como ela e o marido queriam adotá-lo. Nos seus quatro anos de vida, ninguém quis adotá-lo, ele não sabia o porquê, mas imaginava que era devido ao fato de não querer separar-se do seu amado ursinho. Ele se decidiu. Ele iria com eles, a moça e seu marido seriam seus pais.

Tomoyo e Eriol conversaram com a diretora do abrigo, e encaminharam a papelada para a adoção. Então, acompanhados do menino e de seus poucos pertences, entraram no seu carro e partiram em direção a Tomoeda.

Chegaram na cidade no dia seguinte e Tomoyo se encarregou de sair com Shin para comprar roupas e outros objetos para o garoto, enquanto Eriol telefonava para os outros para contar que haviam encontrado a reencarnação de Shaoran, e animá-los na busca por Sakura. Yelan Li ficou feliz com as novidades, seu filho realmente havia renascido. Ela iria ao Japão vê-lo, mas não agora, no momento ela só mandaria Meiling para lá para começar o treinamento dele em artes marciais, como havia sido dito que era sua tarefa. Agora só faltava Sakura....

__

Um ano mais tarde...

Touya e Kaho viajaram novamente naquele fim de semana para procurar por Sakura em mais alguns orfanatos. Eriol e Tomoyo encontraram Shin há um ano e, realmente, aquele era a reencarnação do jovem guerreiro chinês. Mas eles ainda não haviam encontrado Sakura e, por algum motivo, Kaho não podia localizá-la com seus poderes. Como encontraram Shin no norte do Japão, eles haviam concentrado as buscas por Sakura naquela área, mas não a encontraram. Há dois meses, começaram a procurar no sul do Japão.

Eles estavam indo visitar o segundo orfanato naquele dia. O primeiro parecera muito promissor, mas, novamente, nem sinal dela. Eles iam deixando a cidade quando descobriram que havia mais um orfanato nesta. Quando chegaram lá, se revoltaram com as condições da casa. A sujeira imperava no local.

"Como alguém pode cuidar de crianças aqui?" Perguntou Touya com revolta na voz.

"Lembre-se do que o rapaz do posto de gasolina falou. O administrador daqui apenas quer receber o auxílio que o governo paga para o sustento de cada criança. O local só é limpo quando está para receber a visita do fiscal do governo."

"Espero sinceramente que Sakura não esteja aqui."

Entraram na casa, estranhando não ouvirem as risadas das crianças brincando. Eles se dirigiram ao gabinete do diretor, onde foram recebidos por um homem, na opinião de Touya, repugnante. Eles explicaram que queriam adotar uma menina que tivesse por volta de 5 anos. O sujeito se desmanchou em sorrisos e chamou um auxiliar, dizendo a este para levar as meninas para o pátio, onde o casal poderia vê-las.

Touya e Kaho acompanharam o diretor até o jardim, onde viram cerca de 10 meninas, com idades entre 4 e 8 anos, todas muito quietas e cabisbaixas, como se estivessem com medo de alguma coisa. Todas usavam vestidos do mesmo padrão e cor, como em todos os outros orfanatos, mas aqueles pareciam tão... tão... tão gastos, muito diferente dos outros lugares onde haviam ido. O diretor disse a eles que eles podiam escolher, como se estivesse falando de cachorrinhos. Isto foi revoltando Touya, que estava se segurando para não dar uma boa lição no homem. 

Ele e Kaho se aproximaram das garotas, conversando com uma por uma, procurando por algum sinal de que uma delas pudesse ser Sakura. Então eles chegaram na sexta menina da fila. Eles começaram a conversar com a garotinha, que não levantava o olhar do chão. O diretor viu aquilo e disse. "Akiko, olhe para o casal, senão nós vamos conversar depois."

A menina rapidamente levantou o olhar. Quando viu os olhos da garota, Touya sentiu seu coração parar. Aqueles olhos, com aquele tom de verde, eram os mesmos de sua mãe e sua irmã. E a menina era igual a sua irmã naquela idade.

"Quantos anos você tem, Akiko, não? Bonito nome."

"Obrigada", respondeu a menina, muito tímida. "Tenho 5 anos."

Touya fez um sinal para Kaho, que rapidamente conversou com as 4 meninas que faltavam, enquanto ele examinava Akiko com atenção. Então, eles se voltaram para o diretor e perguntaram se poderiam conversar com Akiko em particular, pois haviam gostado da menina.

O diretor os levou a uma outra sala, e pretendia ficar lá com eles quando Touya o encarou e enfatizou que a conversa era particular. Muito contrariado, o diretor saiu da sala, e Touya pode ver uma expressão de alívio surgir no rosto da menina.

Akiko nunca havia visto aqueles dois adultos antes, mas, por algum motivo, sentia que podia confiar inteiramente neles, que eles não a machucariam. E ela não queria ser machucada novamente.

"O que você gosta de fazer, Akiko?" perguntou a ela aquela mulher que tinha um sorriso muito bonito, que lhe inspirava confiança. Ela decidiu dizer a verdade.

"Eu gosto muito de brincar, mas não pode ser nada que faça barulho, pois o diretor não gosta de barulho."

"E de que brincadeiras você brinca?" perguntou o homem alto que havia tirado o diretor da sala.

A menina olhou para os lados, como se para ter certeza que o diretor não a escutaria, e respondeu em voz bem baixa.

"Eu gosto de brincar de casinha com 'Shaoran'."

Ao ouvir este nome, Touya teve quase certeza de que era sua irmãzinha. Só faltava descobrir se este 'Shaoran' era um ursinho.

" 'Shaoran'? Ele é seu amiguinho? Como ele é?"

"Ele é o melhor amigo que eu tenho. Ele sempre me escuta e me faz companhia, principalmente quando estou sozinha. Sabe, eu tenho medo de fantasmas, e eles sempre aparecem quando não tem ninguém, mas quando 'Shaoran' está comigo, eu perco o medo, pois sei que ele vai me proteger."

"Como ele é corajoso", disse a mulher com um sorriso bonito, isto deixou Akiko muito feliz. Ela também achava 'Shaoran' muito corajoso, "Você me apresenta para ele?"

Akiko pensou um pouco, mas decidiu confiar naqueles adultos, eles pareciam ser muito legais, e tinham tirado o diretor da sala.

"Apresento, mas só se vocês não contarem pro diretor, pois daí ele não vai me deixar brincar mais com 'Shaoran'." Os dois adultos concordaram. Então a menina levantou a barra do vestido e retirou um ursinho de um bolso escondido no lado de dentro da saia deste, embaixo do avental. "Este é o meu amigo 'Shaoran', e ele gostou de conhecê-los."

"Como 'Shaoran' é bonito", disse Kaho, pois Touya estava sem palavras, eles finalmente haviam encontrado sua irmãzinha, "Foi você quem deu este nome para ele?" Ela queria saber se a resposta seria parecida com a de Shin.

"Sim, eu tive um sonho muito bonito uma noite. Sonhei com um anjo de cabelos compridos. O anjo me disse que o nome do ursinho era 'Shaoran', pois este era o nome de uma pessoa que me amava muito. Por isso o nome do ursinho é 'Shaoran'."

Kaho olhou para Touya, que engoliu o nó que havia se formado na sua garganta, e perguntou a menina. "Akiko, você gostaria de ir morar conosco, como nossa filhinha?"

"Eu posso?" perguntou a menina, com um pouco de desconfiança na voz.

"Claro, nós queremos que você venha conosco, pois nós gostamos muito de você."

" 'Shaoran' pode ir também?"

"Mas é claro que 'Shaoran' pode vir."

Então a menina abriu seu primeiro sorriso naquele dia, feliz que iria morar em outro lugar longe do diretor.

Touya e Kaho foram conversar com o homem. Depois de alguma discussão, pois o sujeito queria dinheiro para liberar a menina, eles conseguiram tirar Akiko do orfanato, pois Touya disse ao sujeito que ele iria denunciá-lo por maus tratos as crianças. A menina só levou consigo o ursinho e a roupa do corpo, que eram seus únicos pertences. 

Touya dirigiu a noite toda, ansioso para chegar em casa e apresentar a criança a seu pai, que sentia muitas saudades da filha. Eles chegaram em Tomoeda perto do meio dia. Touya havia telefonado de um posto no caminho, então Fujitaka os estava esperando com o almoço pronto. 

Fujitaka não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando. A menina era idêntica a Sakura naquela idade. Ele a abraçou com força, dizendo que estava feliz em conhecê-la, e que ela podia chamá-lo de vovô; e, perguntando se ela estava com fome, a levou para a cozinha, onde a menina quase deu um grito de felicidade ao enxergar a comida, e esta tinha um cheiro tão bom. A criança nunca havia visto tanta comida na vida, e comeu até se fartar, enquanto que os três adultos olhavam para ela com uma mistura de surpresa e maravilha.

Então Kaho e Fujitaka a levaram para fazer compras, tal qual Tomoyo havia feito com Shin no ano anterior, enquanto Touya dava as boas novas aos demais. Finalmente eles haviam conseguido. Eles haviam encontrado as duas crianças, agora tinham que esperar o momento certo para que elas se encontrassem. Meiling iria começar a dar aulas de artes marciais para Sakura no próximo dia, depois que a menina estivesse descansada da viagem.

__

Cinco anos depois...

Akiko estava feliz. Iria começar outro ano escolar e ela estava indo para a quarta série. Claro que estava um pouco atrasada, embora fosse o primeiro dia de aula, mas sua cama estava tão macia... a menina sabia, nunca se cansaria de dormir nela, pois era tão diferente da cama dura que tinha no orfanato. Ela adorava seu quarto. Seu avô disse que este havia sido de sua filha Sakura, que já morrera. Akiko sempre imaginou como Sakura se pareceria, pois não havia nenhuma fotografia dela na casa. Uma vez até havia perguntado sobre as fotos, e seu avô respondeu que estas estavam guardadas, pois ele ainda ficava muito triste quando as olhava. Akiko achou que isto fazia sentido e parou de perguntar.

Todos os dias a garota fazia uma oração de agradecimento pela família maravilhosa que a havia adotado. Ela adorava seu avô e sua mãe, e também gostava muito de seu pai, apesar dele sempre chamá-la de monstrenga.

Akiko estava chegando na escola pensando nisso quando bateu em alguém, fazendo com que ambos caíssem. 

"Ei, olhe por onde anda."

"Desculpe." Então levantou o rosto e viu que havia esbarrado em um menino que devia ter a sua idade.

Os dois se levantaram e entraram na escola.

Shin procurava pela sua sala de aula. Era uma escola nova para ele. Claro, ele já havia morado em Tomoeda, mas quando chegou na idade de ir para o colégio, seus pais se mudaram por causa dos seus negócios. Só haviam retornado este ano, então sua mãe matriculou-o na nova escola. 

Como Shin amava sua mãe. Ela era tão boa, tão bonita e cantava tão bem. O menino também adorava seu pai. Este havia lhe ensinado muitas coisas, inclusive algo que pensou que nunca fosse aprender: magia. Mas seu pai o avisou para não contar a ninguém sobre isso, pois as pessoas não entenderiam. O garoto sentia que seus pais estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Shin os havia visto conversando seriamente entre si quando achavam que ele não estava por perto, e eles tinham estranhas conversas por telefone com outras pessoas também. Sua professora de artes marciais, sensei Meiling, também parecia estar lhe escondendo algo. O menino deu de ombros. De repente tudo isso fosse paranóia sua por ser adotado, apesar dele quase não se lembrar deste detalhe. Neste momento, chegou na sua sala de aula, e ficou esperando o professor mandá-lo entrar para o apresentar a turma. Logo o professor o chamou.

"Classe, este é Shin Hiiragizawa. Ele veio de outra cidade e vai se reunir a nossa turma. Shin, você pode se sentar, vamos ver.... atrás de Akiko Kinomoto. Akiko, levante a mão."

Akiko fez o que lhe foi pedido, então o garoto a olhou com um olhar sério, fazendo com que a pobre garota gelasse. 'Foi ele que eu derrubei mais cedo', ela percebe. Mas ao mesmo tempo sente como se já tivesse vivido aquilo antes.

Shin pensou que era muito azar se sentar atrás da menina que o havia jogado no chão logo no primeiro dia de aula, apesar de achá-la muito bonita. Ele se dirigiu ao seu lugar sem tirar os olhos dela, com seu melhor olhar de 'poucos amigos' e, de repente, achou que estava fazendo aquilo pela segunda vez, pois tinha a impressão de já ter feito isto, bem como tinha a impressão de conhecer aquela menina. 'Pronto', pensou ele, 'já estou ficando paranóico de novo'.

Do alto do telhado do outro prédio da escola, duas figuras aladas observavam a cena através da janela da sala de aula.

"Eles se encontraram finalmente." Disse Yue.

"Está tudo acontecendo como nos disseram que aconteceria." Falou Ruby Moon.

"Então está chegando o momento em que as cartas Sakura serão libertadas do seu lacre, como as cartas Clow foram no passado." Yue fez uma pausa e continuou "Kerberos ficará feliz. Ele já deve estar farto de ficar preso no livro para vigiar o lacre."

"Conhecendo Kerberos, ele deve estar dormindo, roncando e babando, provavelmente sonhando com comida." Retrucou Ruby Moon com um sorriso.

Perto dali, outro ser observava o encontro de Shin e Akiko. Ele rangeu seus dentes de raiva. Ele sentia que as duas crianças eram as reencarnações da mestra das cartas e do guerreiro do clã Li. Todo o trabalho que tivera para destruir aqueles dois fora em vão. De alguma maneira eles estavam vivos e haviam se reencontrado, apesar de obviamente não terem se reconhecido. Ele teria que fazer tudo de novo, desta vez se certificando que ninguém iria atrapalhá-lo como da última vez, em que a aparição inoportuna de Clow e dos guardiões não lhe dera a chance de se apoderar das cartas mágicas.

__

Um mês depois...

A turma da quarta série estava se preparando para mais uma aula de matemática. Akiko estava com dor de cabeça. Ela dormira muito mal naquela noite, pois teve um sonho muito esquisito envolvendo cartas, leões e bichos de pelúcia. E havia mais alguém no seu sonho que a menina não conseguira identificar. E agora, na aula, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender a matéria. Eles haviam feito um teste no dia anterior, e ela tinha certeza de ter se dado muito mal, apesar de haver estudado.

"Classe, tenho aqui os resultados do teste de ontem." Disse o professor, e começou a distribuir as avaliações. Akiko recebeu o seu e, como esperava, tirou um 5. "Como alguns estudantes ficaram abaixo da média, irei propor que se organizem duplas de estudo, os alunos que foram bem no teste irão ajudar os que estão mais fracos. Já tenho as duplas organizadas. Colocarei a listagem no quadro. Dentro de duas semanas teremos outra avaliação e espero que todos se saiam bem desta vez." Com isto afixou uma listagem no mural, e continuou sua aula.

No final da aula, toda a turma correu para o mural, para ver quem iria estudar matemática com quem. Shin procurou seu nome na lista, provavelmente o professor o havia escalado para ajudar alguém, pois sua média na matéria era a mais alta da turma. Dito e feito, seu nome estava na lista, e ele iria estudar com Akiko Kinomoto. 'Ela não! Qualquer um menos ela.' Ele não se sentia a vontade com a garota por perto. Ele não sabia bem o porquê, mas tinha a forte impressão de já conhecer Akiko de algum lugar, só não conseguia imaginar de onde. E já havia pensado muito nisso. No início achou que era só imaginação, mas agora tinha certeza que não. Mas iria se lembrar, só precisava de tempo.

A dor de cabeça de Akiko só aumentou quando viu quem era sua dupla de estudos. Certo, Shin era muito bom em matemática, e ela precisava de ajuda. Mas ele sempre a olhava de um jeito que lhe dava calafrios. Parecia que o menino a estava sempre julgando por algo que nem sabia o que era. Mas o que era mais estranho, era a sensação de já ter passado por isto antes. Akiko já tinha tentado lembrar se eles já haviam estudado juntos antes; ela tinha inclusive procurado na relação de colegas dos anos anteriores, mas o nome dele não estava em nenhuma lista, o que só deixava tudo mais estranho ainda. Bem, ela teria que lidar com isto. A menina se aproximou de Shin, para marcar um estudo em grupo.

"Hiiragizawa, já que o professor nos colocou como dupla de matemática, quando nós podemos estudar?"

Shin pensou um pouco. 'Bem, já que foi o professor que montou as duplas, terei que estudar com ela. É melhor que isto termine o mais rápido possível.' "Pode ser hoje, assim que terminarem as aulas."

"Concordo, tenho muito o que aprender. Onde vamos estudar?"

"Na sua casa, Kinomoto, se estiver tudo certo."

"Então está combinado."

E voltaram para seus lugares para o período seguinte. 

Quando terminaram as aulas, Shin e Akiko se dirigiram para a residência da família Kinomoto, para estudar matemática.

"Cheguei!" Falou Akiko ao entrar em casa, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Então se voltou para Shin e o convidou para entrar. Este pediu para usar o telefone, para avisar sua mãe que iria estudar. Akiko lhe mostrou onde estava o aparelho e foi para a cozinha fazer um lanchinho para eles, enquanto ele telefonava.

Na casa dos Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo atende o telefone.

"Mãe?"

"Sim, Shin, o que foi?"

"Vou demorar um pouco, vou estudar matemática com uma colega. O nome dela é Akiko Kinomoto e o telefone é ......, qualquer coisa é só ligar."

"Certo, filho, bom estudo." E desligando o telefone, foi procurar por Eriol, pois ele tinha que saber onde Shin estava. O encontrou na biblioteca, lendo um livro de magia.

"Eriol, Shin está na casa de Akiko." Eriol levanta a cabeça do livro e olha para sua esposa antes de dizer: "Então está começando, espero que Yue e Ruby Moon estejam por perto para observá-los, se bem que, se acontecer o que eu acho que vai acontecer, ficaremos sem ver Yue até que as cartas sejam recuperadas."

"Então achas que eles vão libertar as cartas?"

"É provável que sim. Tudo está apontando para isso. Foi pensando neste dia que ensinei magia a Shin. Ele tem que ser capaz de cumprir sua missão e ajudar Akiko a recuperar as cartas, como eles fizeram antes. Shin sabe tanto quanto Shaoran sabia aos 10 anos, tanto em artes marciais, como em esgrima e magia. Está pronto para cumprir seu destino. Agora entendo porque guardei a espada mágica comigo, ao invés de entregá-la a Kerberos para que a guardasse no livro junto com o báculo de Sakura. Nós sempre estivemos destinados a encontrar Shaoran e não Sakura."

"Mas, da outra vez, Sakura estava sozinha quando libertou as cartas. Agora Shin está com ela."

"Concordo, mas segundo o que Nadeshiko nos falou naquele dia, Shin e Akiko primeiro se encontrariam e depois Akiko libertaria as cartas. Tenho o pressentimento que Shin tem que estar junto com ela desta vez, pois vai acontecer algo, só não consegui descobrir o quê."

"Algo ruim? Por isto mandastes Yue e Ruby Moon vigiarem os dois?"

"Não, eles os estão vigiando por causa daquela batalha há 10 anos. A pessoa com quem estávamos lutando, e que tinha matado Sakura e ferido mortalmente Shaoran, conseguiu escapar, e tenho um palpite de que ela não conseguiu o que queria. Yue e Ruby Moon estão zelando pelas crianças, pois se aquela pessoa foi capaz de derrotar Sakura e Shaoran quando estes já estavam muito experientes no uso da magia e com seus poderes desenvolvidos, imagine o que ele pode fazer se descobrir que os dois renasceram, e que ainda estão aprendendo sobre seus poderes?"

Tomoyo ficou assustada e com medo. Ela nunca havia pensado em perder seus amigos pela 2ª vez. Principalmente Shin, que amava como se fosse realmente seu filho. E Akiko, que havia visto só de longe, para não haver o risco das crianças se encontrarem antes da hora, mas que sempre a lembrava do amor incondicional que havia sentido por Sakura. Isto não podia acontecer, não de novo.

Na residência dos Kinomoto, Shin e Akiko, se concentravam nos problemas de matemática. Shin estava explicando alguns detalhes para a garota quando eles ouviram um ruído estranho.

"Será que chegou alguém?" perguntou o menino.

"Não, pelo que estava escrito no mural da cozinha, ainda é cedo para que meus pais ou meu avô cheguem, e eles sempre costumam avisar quando chegam." A menina ficou em silêncio um pouco, então lhe veio um pensamento: "E se for um ladrão?"

Shin pensou um pouco, e decidiu: "Vamos dar uma olhada."

"Não é melhor chamar a polícia?"

"E se não for um ladrão, mas algum bicho que entrou por uma janela aberta? Além disso, eu posso muito bem defender nós dois."

Akiko não gostou daquelas palavras. Ela podia se defender sozinha, sensei Meiling lhe disse que lutava muito bem. Pois iria mostrar isso aquele garoto. "Então vamos."

Os dois cuidadosamente começaram a andar pela casa, procurando a origem do barulho. Este ficou mais forte quando chegaram perto da porta que ia para o porão.

"Vem lá de baixo. O que tem lá?" perguntou Shin.

"É a biblioteca do meu avô."

Abriram a porta bem devagar, e começaram a descer as escadas

Akiko começou a sentir novamente aquela sensação de familiaridade, de que já havia feito isto uma vez. Ela sentia como se alguma coisa a estivesse guiando para algo. E o mais estranho era que não estava com medo, apenas sabia que estava sendo chamada e que deveria atender a este chamado. Deixando de lado a cautela, começou a descer as escadas rapidamente.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?" perguntou Shin, confuso com a atitude da garota. Esta não lhe respondeu, apenas continuou em frente, como se estivesse em transe. Ele resolveu ir atrás dela.

Akiko se dirigiu ao último corredor de livros, de onde se podia ver um brilho. Percebeu que um dos livros de seu avô estava brilhando, e que dele se originava o barulho que eles haviam escutado. Ela pegou o livro.

Neste instante, Shin sentiu a presença de uma magia muito poderosa no porão, e percebeu que esta vinha do livro que Akiko segurava em suas mãos.

"Não abra!" gritou para a garota.

Mas Akiko não o escutou. Abriu o livro, e viu que dentro deste haviam inúmeras cartas. Ia pegá-las quando as cartas começaram a brilhar e a flutuar para fora do livro. Surpresa, a menina largou o livro no chão.

Shin olhava para a cena diante de si surpreso. Akiko estava sendo rodeada pelas cartas, que flutuavam ao redor dela, parecendo irradiar uma sensação de alegria ao ver a menina, que estava confusa com o que estava acontecendo. Neste momento, ele sentiu outra presença mágica, uma aura poderosa que estava saindo do livro.

Kero começou a acordar quando sentiu o impacto do livro com o chão. 'Sinto a aura de Sakura! E não é só a dela, a aura do moleque está presente também. Está tudo acontecendo como havia sido previsto. Sakura está novamente libertando as cartas. Bem, é hora de sair daqui e me apresentar. Não posso me esquecer que ela não se lembra de nada.' 

O livro caído no chão começou a brilhar e, diante das duas atônitas crianças, surgiu um enorme leão dourado, com grandes asas brancas. As crianças gritaram com uma mistura de medo e surpresa.

Kero não acreditava no que estava vendo. Diante de si estava Sakura, com a mesma aparência que tinha quando a encontrou pela primeira vez. E o moleque do Li estava um pouco mais atrás. Mas o mais surpreendente era que as cartas não haviam fugido depois de libertadas, e sim estavam flutuando ao redor da reencarnação de sua mestra. 'As cartas reconheceram Sakura, por isto não estão fugindo.'

Mal ele havia pensado nisto, algumas cartas pareceram se decidir e, rapidamente, saíram voando através das paredes do porão. As outras lentamente começaram a se agrupar, e desceram até as mãos de Akiko, que as segurou fascinada. Kero resolveu se apresentar.

"Olá, meu nome é Kerberos, e sou o guardião do lacre das cartas Sakura" 

Shin e Akiko se surpreenderam ao ouvir o nome das cartas, embora por razões diferentes. Shin achava incrível que as cartas tivessem o mesmo nome que seu ursinho, que ele guardava com muito carinho. E, além disso, aquele ser a sua frente, juntamente com as cartas, pareciam imensamente familiares, e haviam lhe tocado algo no fundo de sua memória. Algo que não conseguia figurar, mas que estava ali, presente.

Akiko, ao escutar o nome das cartas, imediatamente se lembrou da irmã do seu pai. Era muito estranho que cartas com o nome dela estivessem guardadas na biblioteca do seu avô. Ela sentia que estas cartas estavam ligadas, de alguma forma, a ausência de fotos de sua tia na casa, além do que as cartas lhe pareciam muito familiares, assim como o leão alado a sua frente.

"Cartas Sakura!" Exclamaram ambas as crianças ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, são cartas mágicas muito poderosas. Há muito tempo existiu um mago muito poderoso, chamado Reed Clow, que criou as cartas mágicas e depois as prendeu neste livro. Eu fui criado por ele para proteger as cartas e evitar que estas escapassem, pois soltas elas podem causar muitos desastres pelo mundo. Há cerca de 20 anos, uma menina encontrou o livro mágico, e como possuía uma magia muito forte dentro de si, ela quebrou o lacre e libertou as cartas. Ela caçou e capturou todas as cartas, e depois acrescentou a estas sua própria magia, as convertendo em cartas Sakura. E agora novamente o lacre foi quebrado, e algumas das cartas escaparam. E você rompeu o lacre do livro. Sua magia deve ser muito poderosa. Qual é seu nome?"

"Akiko. Mas que história é esta de magia? Eu não tenho poderes mágicos."

Shin olhava para sua colega surpreso. Aquela menina possuía magia? Ele se concentrou um pouco e percebeu algo que não estava ali antes, uma aura mágica muito forte. E esta vinha de Akiko. Mas como não a havia sentido antes? Será que havia se enganado? Não, tinha certeza que não. Aquela aura não estava ali antes, ela parecia ter sido destrancada junto com as cartas. E as cartas pareciam brilhar em sincronia com esta. E o mais estranho era que ele tinha certeza de já haver sentido aquela aura em algum momento de sua vida, que já havia sido envolvido por ela. Mas como?

"Você tem magia sim, Akiko, e ela é muito poderosa para ter rompido o lacre do livro. E agora sua missão será recuperar as cartas desaparecidas."

"Mas.... mas como eu vou fazer isto?"

"Usando as outras cartas e a magia que tens dentro de ti."

"Mas como..."

"Calma, uma coisa de cada vez." Dizendo isso, Kero se concentrou e um pequeno pingente em forma de chave saiu flutuando do livro. "Akiko, esta é a chave que guarda os poderes mágicos que permitem libertar ou trancar as cartas, segure-a diante de ti e repita o que digo."

Akiko fez o que Kerberos lhe pediu, mas antes que este tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, várias palavras vieram a sua mente, como se já as tivesse recitado antes. Ela fechou seus olhos e, se concentrando, começou a repeti-las.

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Akiko que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se."

Aos pés de Akiko, surgiu um circulo luminoso, com uma estrela bem no centro, e o sol e a lua nas laterais. A pequena chave começou a crescer e se transformou em um báculo com uma estrela na extremidade, que a menina segurou com firmeza.

"Como... como eu fiz isso?"

Kero olhava para Akiko, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa e o orgulho que sentia pelo feito da jovem. 'Ela realmente é Sakura. Além de praticamente evitar que todas as cartas fugissem, ainda relembrou de sua invocação inconscientemente. Mesmo não se lembrando de sua outra vida, continua poderosa.'

Shin também estava fascinado. Certo, ele havia estudado magia com seu pai, que inclusive tinha lhe ensinado alguma coisa sobre o mago Clow e suas criações. Mas o que aconteceu ali foi diferente. Era como se Akiko já tivesse feito aquela invocação várias vezes. Ninguém teve que lhe ensinar nada, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e disse aquelas palavras. Isto era incrível. E o menino podia jurar que já a havia visto fazer a mesma coisa outras vezes. 'E ela sempre parece linda quando faz isto.' Epa! O que estava pensando? De onde havia surgido a idéia que Akiko sempre parecia linda fazendo a invocação, se ela nunca a havia feito antes e ele nunca havia visto algo como aquilo? Será que estava ficando maluco?

Kero finalmente respondeu a pergunta da confusa menina.

"Você tem um dom muito forte para a magia, por isto soube que palavras dizer." 

"Então agora tenho que caçar as cartas?"

"Sim, com a ajuda deste moleque."

"Ei! Eu não sou um moleque, seu gatinho super crescido. E quem disse que eu posso ou tenho que ajudar?"

'Ele continua o mesmo', pensou Kero antes de responder. "Você estava aqui no momento em que as cartas foram libertadas. Isto não foi uma coincidência, mas sim seu destino. E eu sinto que você possui grandes poderes mágicos também, por isso você irá ajudá-la, pois esta é a sua missão."

Akiko olhou para Shin espantada. Ele sabia magia? Ela o fitou fixamente e, por um momento, pode vê-lo usando uma roupa verde, com um pouco de dourado e branco, e segurando uma espada na mão, com a qual fazia feitiços. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, para espantar esta visão. Será que o que havia visto resultava de sua recém descoberta magia? Ela tinha que perguntar.

"Hiiragizawa, por mero acaso você usa uma espada para fazer magia?"

Shin olhou para Akiko espantado. Como ela sabia? "Sim. Como você sabe?"

"Tive uma visão agora a pouco, e vi você fazendo magia com a espada, além de usar uma roupa verde muito bonita e muito diferente, que parecia chinesa."

"Nunca usei nada parecido com esta roupa verde."

Kero olhava para Akiko com atenção. 'Ela está se lembrando do moleque.' Ele então lembrou de um detalhe. 'Ei, ainda estou na minha verdadeira forma. Isto significa que nem a carta Fogo, nem a carta Terra fugiram. Então, quais foram as cartas que escaparam?'

"Akiko, quantas cartas você tem na sua mão?"

A menina as contou. "Tenho 42 cartas."

"Isto significa que fugiram 11 cartas."

"Onze?", perguntou Shin, "Mas meu pai me disse que Clow criou 52 cartas. Como podem estar faltando 11?"

'Pai?', pensa o guardião, 'Akiko o chamou de Hiiragizawa. Ele deve estar se referindo a Eriol. E pelo visto, este falou ao moleque sobre as cartas.' "Como você sabe?"

Shin ficou um pouco nervoso, pois havia se dado conta do que havia dito. 'Droga, papai me disse para não falar disto com ninguém.' Mas agora o mal já estava feito, ele não tinha mais porque guardar segredo.

"Meu pai me ensinou magia. Ele disse que o mago Clow foi o maior feiticeiro da Terra e me contou sobre suas criações, por isso eu sei das cartas. Elas eram 52, não eram?"

"Sim, Clow criou 52 cartas. Mas depois Sakura criou mais uma carta. Então passaram a existir 53 cartas, por isso faltam 11."

"E que carta ela criou?"

"Ela fez a carta do amor."

"Ai, que nome lindo pra uma carta." Disse Akiko com uma expressão sonhadora.

"Akiko, deixe-me ver as cartas." Pediu o guardião. Akiko as mostrou a ele.

"Já sei quais as cartas que faltam. São as cartas Sombra, Ilusão, Trovão, Tempo, Retorno, Disparo, Sonho, Gêmeos, Apagar, Areia e Amor. Mas por que só estas cartas fugiram, e as outras não, principalmente as dos elementos?"

"E eu que sei." Responde Shin um pouco irritado.

"Ora seu mole..."

Ele foi interrompido pelo chamado de alguém na casa.

"Akiko! Chegamos."

"É a voz da mamãe. Temos que subir." Ela olhou para Kero. "O que eu faço com você? Não sei se meus pais irão gostar disto."

'Na verdade, eles sabem.' Pensou o guardião, mas sabia que a menina não se lembrava de sua última vida. 'Acho que terei que assumir minha falsa forma.', suspirou.

"Vou assumir outra forma, ficará mais fácil pra ti." Ele se concentrou, e diminuiu de tamanho, se tornando algo parecido com um urso de pelúcia.

Shin e Akiko olhavam para aquilo fascinados. Esta tarde de estudo de matemática estava se tornando muito interessante. Akiko pegou o agora pequeno guardião e o livro, com as cartas dentro e, junto com Shin, subiu para cumprimentar seus pais.

Kaho e Touya sabiam que havia mais alguém com Akiko, e que devia ser Shin. Eles haviam sentido uma aura diferente na casa, mas era uma aura familiar. E também sentiram a presença de Kerberos.

"Então finalmente aconteceu." Disse Touya para sua esposa.

"Sim, eles libertaram as cartas; a presença da aura de Kerberos confirma isto. E não é só, sinta a aura de Akiko. Apesar dela não se lembrar de nada, e de não ter nenhum conhecimento de magia até o momento, a aura está tão forte como quando ela era Sakura."

Neste momento, Akiko e Shin entraram na sala vindos do porão.

"Papai, mamãe, este é Shin Hiiragizawa, um colega meu lá da escola, que veio estudar matemática comigo." 

Shin se curvou em respeito aos mais velhos. "É um prazer conhecê-los."

Touya tentou se controlar. Ele sabia que não podia encarar o menino como fazia quando este era Shaoran. A criança poderia suspeitar. Mas a tentação era muito grande para resistir, e então encarou o menino com uma carranca muito feia, antes de dizer.

"O que fazias sozinho com minha filha no porão?"

Shin ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas resolveu encarar o pai de sua colega de volta. Afinal, não havia feito nada de errado.

Kaho olhava para a cena diante de si com um sorriso misterioso. Já Akiko teve a sensação de já ter visto isto antes; na sua mente veio a imagem de seu pai, só que bem mais jovem, encarando Shin. Ela sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, para fazer a imagem desaparecer, antes de dizer para seu pai.

"Nós ouvimos um barulho e fomos olhar. Não aconteceu nada demais, papai."

Shin desvia o olhar primeiro e diz para Akiko. "Tenho que ir indo, minha mãe deve estar preocupada. Amanhã na escola marcamos outro grupo de estudo." Com isto juntou seu material e foi embora.

Akiko foi para seu quarto, onde colocou o livro mágico em cima da escrivaninha. Kero se sentiu muito a vontade no quarto. Afinal, aquele havia sido sua casa por dez anos. Ele percebeu que Akiko não havia modificado o quarto. Quase tudo estava do mesmo jeito que Sakura havia deixado, o que estava faltando eram as fotos.

Akiko desceu, jantou com seus pais e seu avô, e na volta levou um pouco do jantar para Kero. Então foi dormir, no outro dia tinha aula. 

Quando Kero viu que a menina dormia profundamente, ele abriu a porta dela com cuidado, a fechou e desceu as escadas. Na sala encontrou várias pessoas, que haviam se reunido para discutir os acontecimentos do dia, pessoas que ele não via há quase dez anos. Lá estavam reunidos os 4 guardiões, os Kinomoto, Eriol, Tomoyo e Meiling. O pequeno guardião anunciou.

"As cartas foram libertadas."

Todos na sala concordaram. Eles já sabiam.

"Mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha." Todos se voltaram para ele. 

Eriol sabia que seus pressentimentos estavam certos. "O que foi?" perguntou.

"As cartas começaram a flutuar em torno de Akiko, sem que esta as convocasse. Depois de algum tempo é que algumas fugiram."

Ao ouvir isto, Eriol entendeu o que o destino planejava. Mas para ter certeza ele precisava saber quais cartas haviam escapado. "Quais foram as cartas Kerberos?"

E Kero citou todas as cartas que se evadiram.

Quando ouviu o nome das cartas, Eriol teve certeza. As cartas mágicas haviam reconhecido sua mestra, mas perceberam que esta não as reconheceu, assim como o companheiro de sua mestra também não as havia reconhecido. Então as cartas resolveram fazer com que eles se lembrassem delas. E aquelas cartas seriam as que iriam tentar fazer isto.

"Eu só não entendi porque os elementos não fugiram, principalmente Fogo e Água." Falou Kero.

"Acho que posso responder", falou a reencarnação do mago Clow, "as cartas lembram da última batalha de sua mestra, e em como não conseguiram protegê-la de seu destino. E agora elas a reencontraram, pois as cartas reconheceram Sakura em Akiko, e não querem falhar de novo. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu sinto perigo no ar; e me lembro que aquele sujeito fugiu durante nossa batalha há dez anos, depois de já haver conseguido derrotar e matar Sakura e Shaoran. Algo me diz que ele não conseguiu o que queria, e vai voltar. Penso que as cartas sentiram isto também, por isso os elementos não se evadiram. Eles sabem que são necessários para que Kerberos e Yue possam ficar em suas verdadeiras formas; e as cartas querem que os guardiões protejam as crianças daquela pessoa."

Todos na sala ficaram se olhando pensativamente, até que Touya falou em voz alta o que todo o grupo pensava.

"Temos que ser cuidadosos agora. Shin e Akiko tem que cumprir seu destino e recuperarem as cartas perdidas. Mas eles não estão prontos para lutar com este sujeito ainda. Eu não suportaria perder Sakura de novo... temos que evitar que este homem não os encontre até que seja o momento certo. Eu vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para protegê-los."

Todos concordaram. Então Kaho os lembrou de uma coisa.

"Só temos que tomar cuidado para que eles não desconfiem. E para que não descubram por nós sobre seu passado, pois tem que fazer isto sozinhos." 

Todos concordaram e encerraram a reunião por aquela noite, dirigindo-se para suas casas. Na mente de cada um deles havia uma única certeza: aquilo estava longe de terminar.

As duas semanas seguintes passaram rápido para as duas crianças. Elas estudaram matemática todos os dias depois da aula, as vezes na casa de Akiko, as vezes na casa de Shin. Apesar da relutância inicial de ambos quanto a estudarem juntos, eles estavam começando a gostar destes encontros. Kero estava sempre junto, procurando manter um olho nas crianças, procurando por qualquer sinal de perigo, lembrando bem do aviso de Eriol. E ele podia sentir que os outros 3 guardiões estavam sempre por perto, para socorrê-los, se fosse necessário.

Mas Kero não baixava sua guarda, mesmo enquanto comia os gostosos lanches que eram deixados para eles nas duas casas, já em maior quantidade por causa do pequeno guardião, apesar de ambas as crianças não entenderem porque suas famílias faziam lanches tão grandes. Kero podia sentir o perigo ao redor deles. E, para ajudar, nenhuma das cartas havia aparecido ainda. Elas deviam estar tramando algo. Bem, enquanto não acontecia nada, ele ia comendo aquelas coisas deliciosas e observando as crianças interagindo, esperando pelo dia em que estas lembrassem de seu passado.

Shin olhava para Akiko discretamente, enquanto lhe explicava matemática, esperando que a menina não percebesse. Ele se sentia estranho com ela por perto. No início pensou que era porque a garota sempre lhe dava a sensação de que já a conhecia. O garoto cuidadosamente havia perguntado a ela sobre seu passado. E descobriu que este era muito parecido com o dele. Ambos haviam sido adotados, faziam aniversário no mesmo dia, tinham a mesma idade, podiam fazer magia, gostavam de nadar, de correr, de esportes em geral. E os dois sabiam artes marciais, tinham até a mesma professora, sensei Meiling. Mas, fora todas estas coincidências, nunca haviam se encontrado antes, nem no orfanato, uma vez que ele sempre esteve no abrigo para meninos, enquanto que Akiko havia passado por três orfanatos, todos no sul do Japão. Shin percebeu que a menina ficava muito reticente ao falar destes tempos. Pelo pouco que se lembrava dos relatos de outros meninos que haviam vindo de diferentes orfanatos para o abrigo, ele podia dizer que havia estado em um paraíso, comparado aos outros lugares. Nenhum dos meninos nunca havia sido maltratado no abrigo, ele mesmo só teve problemas com as provocações que sofria por causa do ursinho. Já o garoto sentia que com Akiko as coisas haviam sido diferentes. Ela falaria quando estivesse pronta. 

Agora que Shin tinha certeza que eles nunca haviam se encontrado antes, ele questionava porque sentia que a conhecia. O menino sabia que ainda ia descobrir isto mas, no momento, estava mais ocupado em admirá-la, pois nunca havia visto uma menina tão bonita, e com olhos tão verdes... O sorriso dela também era lindo. Ele tinha que se controlar com todas as forças para não corar quando Akiko lhe sorria. E o pior era que não conseguia entender este sentimento.

Akiko também olhava Shin discretamente, quando achava que este não estava olhando. Eles eram parecidos, suas conversas haviam provado isso. Tinham gostos parecidos, origens parecidas, até seus aniversários eram no mesmo dia. Só que o menino tivera mais sorte do que ela, pois havia estado em um bom orfanato, e havia sido adotado mais cedo. Ele havia perguntado sobre o seu passado, mas Akiko não quis contar os detalhes. As lembranças ainda causavam dor. Quando estivesse pronta lhe contaria o que ele quisesse saber. Mas tinha certeza que podia confiar nele, não só porque o garoto havia tido um passado parecido com o dela, mas também porque ela se sentia segura ao lado dele. De alguma forma, sabia que Shin não deixaria nada lhe acontecer. Ela só não sabia de onde vinha esta certeza, mas podia ver isto nos olhos do menino, que eram de uma bela cor de chocolate. E os raros sorrisos de Shin eram muito bonitos, e faziam seu coração bater mais rápido. Ela queria saber o por quê.

Neste momento os dois sentiram uma presença na beira dos seus sentidos. Kero falou por eles. "É uma carta Sakura." 

"Então nós temos que ir capturá-la." Falou Shin.

Akiko ainda estava um pouco reticente quanto a isto, pois sabia que seria perigoso, e não estava muito a fim de se machucar, mas concordou em ir procurar a carta.

As duas crianças chamaram suas armas mágicas. Akiko ainda não havia visto Shin convocar sua espada, e se encantou sobre como ele fazia isto sem usar nenhuma invocação. 'Ele sempre fez isto parecer impressionante', pensou. Ao mesmo tempo, a menina ficou se perguntando de onde havia vindo este pensamento.

As duas crianças saíram porta afora usando seus sentidos para localizar a presença da carta.

Elas seguiram em direção ao parque do Rei Pingüim sem perceberem que eram observados.

Perto dali uma figura sombria monitorava todos os movimentos dos jovens card captors. 'Então eles estão reunindo as cartas novamente', pensou, 'para mim seria mais fácil atacá-los agora e terminar com tudo enquanto eles não relembram seu passado, mas então eu teria que reunir as cartas, e meus poderes não podem lacrá-las; além disto, sei que Clow e os guardiões estão por perto, me procurando e zelando pelas crianças. Mas meu dia vai chegar...'

Quando Akiko e Shin chegaram ao parque, o sol já havia se posto. Os dois começaram a se concentrar, examinando o local por meio dos seus sentidos. Estes os avisaram do perigo tarde demais. Naquele momento ambos foram erguidos no ar por uma força invisível. Shin conseguiu se soltar e viu que Akiko fora completamente envolvida por aquela estranha força e, por mais que lutasse, não conseguia se soltar.

O menino sentiu medo, não por si, mas pela menina que ele havia começado a admirar. Então ergueu sua espada e comandou "Deus do trovão, venha a mim!" Com isto um raio atingiu aquele ser negro, fazendo com que este recuasse um pouco e soltasse Akiko.

Kero observou tudo e gritou aos jovens card captors. "É a carta Sombra! Ela reuniu todas as sombras das pessoas que passaram pelo parque e está atacando."

Agora Shin sabia porque a carta havia soltado Akiko quando ele a atingiu com um raio. Segundo o que seu pai lhe ensinou, a carta não suporta luz. Eles tinham que usar isto contra ela.

"Akiko, a carta Sombra não gosta de luz. Temos que enfraquecê-la usando luz para faze-la retornar a sua figura verdadeira, para podermos capturá-la. Mas meu ataque não é forte o suficiente, você tem que me ajudar."

A menina ficou indecisa. Ajudar como? Isto não era tão simples como se ela pudesse simplesmente acender uma lâmpada e iluminar o parque. Neste momento Akiko teve uma certeza repentina do que tinha que fazer. Se concentrando, fez surgir uma carta na sua mão, dizendo a seguir.

"Carta mágica que guarda o poder da luz, faça com que a criatura sombria a minha frente seja iluminada. Luz!"

Neste momento, uma luz cegante surgiu do lugar no qual Akiko havia atingido a carta com o báculo mágico, envolvendo a carta Sombra e fazendo com que esta perdesse o domínio sobre as sombras que havia reunido durante o dia. Logo restou apenas a carta Sombra.

"Esta é a verdadeira figura da sombra, Akiko, tranque-a logo na carta" gritou Kero.

Akiko levantou seu báculo e falou o pequeno feitiço que trancava as cartas.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Sakura!", e atingiu um lugar no ar com o báculo. Ali se formou um retângulo que começou a sugar a carta Sombra a sua frente. Em pouco tempo, a carta estava trancada.

Shin e Akiko olhavam para a carta capturada nas mãos da menina. Eles haviam conseguido, haviam capturado sua primeira carta Sakura. Num impulso repentino, as duas crianças se abraçaram comemorando o feito. 

Foi quando aconteceu algo que nenhum dos dois soube explicar. Quando eles se abraçaram, aquilo pareceu a coisa mais certa do mundo. Ambos se sentiam como se já houvessem se abraçado incontáveis vezes antes, como se um pertencesse ao braços do outro. Eles ficaram daquela maneira pelo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade, antes de se afastarem e se olharem encabulados.

No dia seguinte aconteceu o tão esperado teste de matemática. Akiko conseguiu resolver os exercícios sem maiores dificuldades mas, apesar de ter feito a avaliação, seus pensamentos estavam em Shin e naquele abraço. Como aquilo lhe pareceu certo. Ela tinha que admitir para si mesma que havia adorado ser abraçada pelo menino. E que queria fazer aquilo de novo...

Shin resolveu muito rápido o teste, e ficou pensando em como fora bom segurar Akiko em seus braços. 'Isto sempre foi muito bom.' pensou. Imediatamente soou aquele pequeno alarme em sua cabeça, lhe perguntando como ele sabia que sempre era gostoso segurar a menina em seus braços. Como sempre, não soube explicar o porquê, e empurrou a questão para o fundo de sua mente, para pensar nela depois.

No intervalo os dois se reuniram no pátio. Nas últimas duas semanas eles haviam aproveitado este momento para marcarem grupos de estudo, mas a esperada prova fora hoje, então estes não eram necessários no momento, mas ambos já estavam sentindo falta deles. Então começaram a conversar sobre a captura do dia anterior. Comentaram tudo, até que chegaram na parte do abraço. Neste momento, ambos ficaram encabulados. Shin tomou a iniciativa.

"Akiko, só queria te dizer que.... que.... que.... que eu gostei muito de te abraçar ontem." E saiu correndo para longe da menina.

A garota ficou olhando-o desaparecer no pátio, seu coração batendo mais forte sem que ela soubesse o porque. Shin tinha gostado de abraçá-la? Como isto a deixava feliz! Ela também tinha gostado muito de abraçá-lo no dia anterior e queria, secretamente, fazer isto de novo.

Neste momento, o sinal do fim do intervalo soou, e a menina se dirigiu para sua sala de aula. Shin já estava sentado no seu lugar, com os olhos grudados na mesa, sem se atrever a olhá-la. Akiko sentou no seu lugar e, antes que perdesse a coragem, escreveu um bilhete que passou para Shin.

O menino o recebeu e, rapidamente, o abriu e leu. Tinha uma única frase nele: _Também gostei muito de te abraçar!_ Agora era Shin que estava nas nuvens. Akiko tinha gostado do abraço! Ele olhou para as costas da menina e ficou admirando a cor dos seus cabelos, antes de cuidadosamente guardar o bilhete dentro da agenda da escola, como se fosse o maior tesouro do mundo.

Na casa da família Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo e Eriol olhavam para este pequeno momento entre as duas crianças através de uma magia feita pela reencarnação de Clow. Tomoyo suspirou.

"Eles estão começando a se apaixonar de novo. E isto é tão bonito!....."

Eriol a abraçou e concordou, antes de desmanchar o pequeno feitiço.

Passou-se outro mês e nada de aparecer outra carta. Akiko havia ido muito bem no teste de matemática, e ela e Shin continuaram estudando juntos, pois aproveitavam tanto estes momentos que não tinham coragem de interrompê-los. Um sempre ficava cuidando o outro quando achava que não era percebido. Kero se divertia vendo isto, ainda mais quando as crianças ficavam vermelhas por terem se tocado sem querer, e o pequeno guardião torcia para que os dois se lembrassem logo do passado, pois queria voltar a ter o mesmo relacionamento que dividia antes com Sakura, sem contar que Kero tinha medo de deixar escapar o segredo do passado das crianças num momento de empolgação.

Mas o guardião não baixava sua guarda. Ele pressentia o perigo cada vez mais perto...

Uma semana depois, Shin chegou na sala de aula e entregou um pequeno pacote a Akiko. A menina o abriu muito curiosa e encontrou um telefone cor de rosa dentro. Ela olhou interrogativamente para Shin.

"Foi minha mãe que mandou. Nossa família tem uma fábrica de brinquedos e eles fazem estes telefones. Eu também tenho um", e mostrou um aparelho quase idêntico, a única diferença é que era verde, "Apenas nós dois temos os números. Eles vão nos ajudar caso um de nós encontre uma das cartas e precise da ajuda do outro."

Akiko olhou para Shin e lhe deu um lindo sorriso de agradecimento, que fez com que o menino ficasse muito vermelho.

Depois da aula, Akiko estava indo para a sua casa quando sentiu uma presença estranha no parque. Ela sabia o que era. Uma carta Sakura estava por perto. 'É uma ótima hora pra testar o telefone', pensou, e rapidamente discou o número de Shin. Quando este atendeu, ela lhe contou que sentiu uma presença. O garoto disse que já estava indo.

Akiko desligou o telefone. Neste momento ela foi envolvida por uma nuvem de areia. Sem pensar muito, convocou seu báculo e utilizou a carta alada. A menina ficou fascinada quando surgiram asas nas suas costas. Então ela começou a voar tentando desviar dos jatos de areia. Akiko não precisou de Kero ali para saber que estava sendo atacada pela carta Areia. Neste momento, a garota foi envolvida pelo ataque da carta, e começou a sufocar.

"Deus da água! Venha!" Ela ouviu alguém gritar, reconhecendo a voz de Shin, antes de um jato d'água atingir a ela e a carta.

"Akiko, você está bem?' Perguntou Shin muito preocupado. Ele havia levado um susto ao chegar e vê-la completamente cercada pela nuvem de areia. Por um instante, ele achou que se lembrava de já haver estado numa situação semelhante, com a areia o sufocando.

"Estou sim, como vamos trancar esta carta?"

Shin pensou um pouco, e teve uma idéia.

"Vou lançar meu ataque de água novamente, e você tenta congelá-la."

"Vamos tentar."

Então Shin chamou novamente o elemento água, enquanto que Akiko preparava a carta de congelar. Mas o ataque de Shin não conseguiu atingir toda a nuvem de areia. Ele e Akiko se olharam, pensando em outra solução. Neste momento a menina falou.

"E se você tentar congelá-la enquanto eu a molho?" E lhe entregou a carta de congelar.

"Mas eu não posso usar as cartas, elas obedecem a você."

"Mas eu estou te dando permissão, e não custa nada tentar, enquanto isto, eu uso a carta Água para molhar a areia."

Shin pensou em discutir mais, mas estava ficando difícil escapar dos ataques da carta Areia, então ele pegou a carta das mãos de Akiko. Neste momento a menina chamou a carta Água, molhando toda a areia, enquanto que Shin libertava a carta de Congelar para a prender. 

Quando a areia congelou completamente, Akiko comandou: "Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura!"

Quando a carta foi finalmente selada, ela pousou entre as duas crianças, que a seguraram ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos se encostando de leve, fazendo com que os dois ficassem vermelhos. Neste momento esta mesma cena veio a cabeça deles, só que eles estavam no pátio da escola, de manhã cedo, e Shin estava caído no chão. Ambos ficaram imaginando o que estas visões poderiam significar, apesar de um não saber ainda que o outro também as tinha.

Os dois se despediram e cada um foi para a sua casa, felizes com mais uma captura bem sucedida.

Duas semanas depois, Akiko teve um sonho muito esquisito. Ela viu a si mesma acompanhada por Shin, que usava aquela roupa verde, lutando contra um menino que usava um grande chapéu e uma roupa esquisita. Ali perto estavam seu pai, muito mais novo do que era agora, e uma menina de cabelos pretos, que lembrava a mãe do Shin. Os dois estavam dormindo encostados numa árvore. Ela podia ver no céu Kero, em sua verdadeira forma, lutando com uma pantera de asas, e dois outros seres alados se enfrentando mais acima. Ela viu a si mesma caindo e sendo aparada por uma cortina de vento invocada por Shin, que gritou: "SAKURA!"

Neste momento a menina acordou em seu quarto, suando muito. Sua mente se voltou para o sonho. O que ele significaria? E por que Shin a chamara de Sakura?

Cerca de um mês depois, Akiko e Shin estavam na casa da menina estudando história enquanto na rua o céu ficava escuro de repente. Neste momento, os sentidos mágicos de ambos começaram a dar o alerta da presença de outra carta Sakura. Kero veio voando escada abaixo, falando que sentia a presença de uma carta.

As duas crianças se olharam e convocaram suas armas mágicas, prontas para irem capturar mais um ser mágico.

Os dois se dirigiram ao parque, onde sempre as cartas pareciam surgir. Lá chegando, viram o céu muito escuro e, de repente, um fulminante raio de energia apareceu do nada e começou a estourar todas as lâmpadas do parque. Kero gritou aos dois jovens Card Captors.

"É a carta do Trovão!"

Shin e Akiko se olharam, incertos sobre como enfrentar este novo desafio. Trovão era uma carta muito difícil de capturar, pois era muito rápida e forte, além de ser quase impossível aprisionar aquele ser feito de pura eletricidade. Mas, antes de tudo, eles tinham que fazer Trovão voltar a sua verdadeira figura.

"Como vamos capturar Trovão, Shin?"

"Temos que dar um jeito de neutralizá-lo. Me ajude a pensar, o que nós podemos usar para conter eletricidade?"

"Mas nós não temos que faze-lo voltar a sua verdadeira forma primeiro?"

"Deixa isto comigo, eu tenho um truque que me pai me ensinou para usar numa ocasião destas, se preocupe mais em como vamos prender a carta."

Akiko fechou os olhos e começou a pensar. Como prender um ser feito de energia? Nas casas normalmente se utilizavam para-raios para evitar que as descargas elétricas das tempestades as atingissem, pois estes descarregavam a energia no solo através de um fio. Será que isto funcionaria com o Trovão?

A menina não parou para pensar de onde vinham estes conhecimentos. Ela simplesmente sabia disto. Então ela começou a procurar por algo que pudesse fazer o papel de um para-raio, e enxergou a espada de Shin. Esta era feita de metal, um excelente condutor. Se apenas ele pudesse segurá-la sem levar um choque....

Neste momento ela sabia o que fazer. Era algo perigoso, pois teria que usar mais de uma carta ao mesmo tempo, mas era a saída. Então ela disse a Shin.

"Você pode trazer o Trovão a sua verdadeira figura?"

"Se você souber o que fazer depois, sim."

"Então se prepare. Quando eu disser agora, transforme o Trovão e depois crave sua espada na montanha de terra que vai surgir."

"Que?"

"Confie em mim."

Shin sabia que podia confiar nela. Esta era uma certeza que estava profundamente enraizada nele, apesar dele não saber como. Ele viu a menina parar de fugir e se concentrar, fazendo três cartas aparecerem em suas mãos. Será que ela iria usar três cartas ao mesmo tempo? Isto era muito perigoso, mas ele não teve tempo de protestar, pois Akiko lhe gritou.

"AGORA!"

Shin se voltou e, segurando sua espada a sua frente, disparou uma energia contra o Trovão, fazendo com que este assumisse a forma de uma fera de eletricidade, pronta para dar um bote, coisa que fez em seguida.

"Este é Raiju, a fera do trovão, a verdadeira forma da carta!" Avisou Kero.

Neste momento Akiko começou com sua cantilena.

"Cartas mágicas de grande poder, me ajudem a capturar este ser diante de mim com as suas habilidades. Terra! Poder! Escudo!"

E atingiu as três cartas com seu báculo ao mesmo tempo.

A carta Terra formou uma coluna de terra diante de Shin e Akiko. A menina avisou a este para cravar a espada na terra, ao mesmo tempo em que a carta do Poder aumentou as forças do garoto, para que ele pudesse segurar a espada quando Raiju fosse atraído a esta e o Escudo o envolveu de forma que ele não levasse um choque.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Menos de um minuto se passara entre Shin trazendo o Trovão a sua verdadeira figura e este os atacando e sendo atraído por aquele para-raio improvisado, fazendo com que ele descarregasse sua energia na coluna de terra. Akiko agiu rápido, antes que Raiju reunisse forças para os atacar novamente.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura!"

No local em que seu báculo tocou o ar, se formou um retângulo que começou a atrair o ser de eletricidade que havia se dissipado na coluna de terra. Em pouco tempo, uma nova carta surgiu nas mãos da menina, que caiu no chão devido ao esforço realizado.

Shin se recuperou rapidamente daquela captura e, ao olhar para o lado, viu Akiko caída no chão. O garoto correu para o lado dela e se ajoelhou, colocando a cabeça da menina em seu colo. Ele pode notar que ela havia apenas desmaiado. Também, Akiko havia convocado três cartas ao mesmo tempo, o esforço havia sido demais para ela. Neste instante, Shin teve a certeza de já ter segurado Akiko daquela maneira antes. Ele forçou um pouco a memória tentando lembrar mais, e conseguiu. 

O menino tinha certeza de já ter segurado Akiko em seus braços quando ela desmaiou devido ao esforço realizado em alguma atividade envolvendo as cartas. E ele quase podia vê-la, em outra ocasião, utilizando mais de uma carta ao mesmo tempo. E lembrava de ter se impressionado quando ela fizera isto. Mas como estas memórias eram possíveis? Eles nunca haviam se encontrado, e nunca haviam caçado as cartas antes. Ou teriam?

Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais confuso Shin ficava. Ele queria saber se Akiko também tinha este tipo de visão. O garoto lembrou que, no dia em que eles libertaram as cartas, ela falara alguma coisa sobre ele usando uma roupa chinesa verde, pois tinha a impressão de ter lhe visto com uma. Será que ela também tinha a impressão de que as coisas estavam acontecendo pela segunda vez? O jeito seria perguntar a ela outro dia.

Neste momento, Akiko começou a acordar.

"Você está bem, Akiko?"

"Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que me atropelou?" Respondeu a menina, ainda muito tonta.

Shin deu um sorriso discreto ao ouvir esta colocação, e ajudou Akiko a ir para casa, pois ela precisava descansar. Na porta da casa da menina, o garoto se despediu dela e de Kero, antes de ir para sua própria casa, pensando no que havia lembrado, e na sensação maravilhosa de novamente segurar Akiko em seus braços.

Três semanas se passaram, e Shin continuava com aquela imagem em sua mente... aquela imagem que lhe surgiu quando Akiko utilizou três cartas ao mesmo tempo para capturar a Carta Trovão. Ele havia dito para si mesmo que contaria a ela mas, ainda, não havia encontrado oportunidade.

Shin estava pensativo em sua cama, olhando para seu ursinho e se lembrando de seu nome: 'Sakura...Sakura...'

"Cartas Sakura!" Diz Shin espantado para si mesmo.

"Algum problema Shin?" Pergunta Tomoyo ao entrar no quarto de seu filho.

"Não mãe, nada..." Diz Shin como se um estalo tivesse ocorrido em sua mente.

"Tem certeza, Shin?" Insiste Tomoyo, que percebia algo novo no olhar de seu filho.

"Sim, tenho sim..." Disse Shin dando um beijo em sua mãe e descendo as escadas rapidamente.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Pergunta Tomoyo a si mesma.

"Não foi nada meu amor, ele apenas está começando a perceber o que aconteceu, só isso." Diz Eriol colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sorri e entende o que seu amado Eriol estava querendo dizer.

Shin está no jardim de sua casa. 

Está uma noite muito bonita, e ele observa as estrelas no céu, imerso em seus pensamentos...

"Não foi apenas um sonho. Aquele anjo me disse que o nome do ursinho era 'Sakura' porque sabia que estaria envolvido com as Cartas Sakura. Só não entendo uma coisa... Por que ele me disse que Sakura era alguém que havia me amado muito?... Não entendo..."

Shin estava imerso em seus pensamentos, se lembrando da última captura que eles haviam feito. Ele e Akiko...

Nesse instante, uma esfera de energia, num tom azul, surge na frente de Shin. Seu primeiro impulso é fazer surgir sua espada, mas algo então ocorre...

A esfera, lentamente, se transforma em uma jovem... Quando Shin abre os olhos, vê diante de si:

"Akiko!" Diz Shin surpreso.

A imagem diante dos olhos de Shin era Akiko. Mas ela não lhe dizia nada, apenas o chamava com um de seus dedos.

Shin, um tanto quanto hipnotizado por aquela imagem, a segue.

"Akiko, o que fazes aqui?" Pergunta Shin, deixando sua espada cair no chão, tentando se aproximar da menina a sua frente mas, quanto mais andava, mais distante lhe parecia. Ela vestia uma roupa um tanto quanto diferente, em tons de rosa e cinza. Uma espécie de fantasia de gatinho, com pequenas orelhinhas na cabeça.

Shin a observou bem e notou algo diferente... Akiko segurava um báculo mágico diferente daquele que usava...

"Akiko... O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Shin, se aproximando mais da imagem, quando foi inesperadamente despertado por um grito.

"Shin!!!" Grita Tomoyo.

Mas era tarde demais, Shin havia caído na piscina. Tomoyo, mais do que rápido, tira o seu filho da água. Eriol, que acabava de chegar em casa de carro, saiu correndo em direção ao seu filho.

"Eriol... "Diz Tomoyo chorando.

"Fique calma, ele está bem."

Enquanto um dos empregados carrega Shin para dentro de casa, na companhia de Tomoyo, Eriol caminha pelo jardim e encontra a espada do garoto sobre a grama. Ele a pega.

"Era uma Carta Sakura, não era?" Diz Yue, aparecendo repentinamente ao lado de Eriol.

"Era sim."

"O que lhe aflige?" Pergunta Yue olhando para Eriol.

"Essa carta... ela é um tanto perigosa para eles nessas circunstâncias."

Ele segura a espada de Shin contra si, e olha para Yue.

"Mas, como dizia uma linda jovem que nós todos admirávamos, vai dar tudo certo." Diz Eriol com um lindo sorriso.

No dia seguinte, na escola, Akiko percebe que Shin está um tanto preocupado.

"O que foi Shin?" Pergunta Akiko.

"Nada." Diz Shin um tanto distante.

"Nada é? Pois não parece. Algum problema? Me conte, talvez possa ajudar..." Insiste Akiko.

"Na verdade, acho que apenas o Kero pode me ajudar..." Diz Shin.

"O Kero?!?" Diz Akiko um tanto surpresa.

"É. Posso ir até sua casa hoje?"

"Claro!"

Depois da aula, Akiko e Shin chegam a residência dos Kinomoto.

"Cheguei!" Diz Akiko contente, quando é surpreendida por Kero.

"Olá Akiko! Seus pais saíram." Diz Kero.

"Saíram é... Vamos, Shin, entre!"

Shin entra na casa de Akiko, e se depara com Kero.

"Você aqui? Akiko, seu pai não vai gostar de saber que trouxe este moleque aqui sem avisá-lo."

"Não vim aqui fazer visita. Vim falar com você." Diz Shin apontando para Kero.

"Comigo?" Diz Kero sem entender.

"Hummm. Então foi isso?" Diz Kero após ouvir a explicação de Shin.

"Eu, com uma fantasia de gato?" Diz Akiko sem entender.

"Não era você Akiko..." Diz Kero imaginando uma forma de explicar aquilo, pois ele não podia simplesmente dizer que aquela era Sakura.

"Não era Akiko?" Pergunta Shin sem entender nada.

"Quer dizer, era Akiko, mas não era." Diz Kero.

Shin e Akiko se olham, sem entender tal explicação.

Kero dá uma risadinha sem graça e continua.

"Aquele báculo que você viu, Shin, era de Sakura, quando ela era uma Card Captor. O báculo que Akiko usa foi o báculo que Sakura transformou com seus próprios poderes mágicos."

"Entendi essa parte, mas por que era Akiko quem o segurava?" Pergunta Shin encarando Kero.

Kero fica completamente sem jeito, e não sabia o que dizer para Shin, quando uma idéia lhe vem a cabeça.

"Talvez porque quisesse imaginar isso."

"É, talvez..." Diz Shin tentando encaixar aqueles fatos em sua cabeça. Talvez ele tivesse visto Akiko como Sakura porque estava pensando na menina naquele momento. Mas porque teria visto Sakura? Seria porque estava pensando nas Cartas Sakura? Se fosse apenas por esse motivo, teria visto Sakura e pronto... Por que teria visto Akiko... Por quê? Isto estava deixando-o cada vez mais confuso.

"Mas Kero, por que Shin iria imaginar isso? Como ele iria saber que báculo Sakura usava antes de transformá-lo?" Perguntava Akiko.

Kero agora estava com problemas. O que poderia dizer. Akiko e Shin o observavam atentos. Kero pensava, pensava, quando, de repente, Akiko e Shin se entreolham e dizem:

"Sinto a presença de uma Carta Sakura!"

Kero se sentiu aliviado. Nunca imaginaria que seria salvo por uma Carta Sakura...

Akiko, Shin e Kero saem a procura da carta.

Kero vai investigar do lado de fora, Shin na parte de baixo e Akiko sobe para investigar a parte de cima da casa.

Shin faz surgir sua espada e diz a Akiko quando ela sobe as escadas:

"Tome cuidado Akiko."

Akiko sorri, o que faz com que Shin fique envergonhado.

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Akiko que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!"

Akiko faz surgir seu báculo mágico e caminha em direção ao seu quarto, quando é surpreendida por uma esfera de luz azul na porta deste. Ela entra no seu quarto e grita, enquanto aquela luz a envolve.

Kero e Shin escutam o grito da menina e, rapidamente, vão para o andar de cima da casa mas, quando Shin toca na porta do quarto de Akiko, ele e Kero são impulsionados para longe.

"Essa presença... É a Carta Ilusão!" Kero agora entendia o que tinha acontecido com Shin, não tinha sido apenas uma visão, era a carta.

"Ilusão?" Pergunta Shin.

"Sim, se Akiko não tomar cuidado, pode acontecer algo terrível." Diz Kero preocupado.

"Terá sido esta carta que me criou aquela visão?"

"Creio que sim."

Shin se lembra do ocorrido e sobre como ele caíra na piscina. Se não fosse sua mãe gritar... 

"Kero! Vá para a janela do quarto de Akiko!" Diz Shin.

"O quê?"

"Akiko pode seguir a imagem que a Carta Ilusão criar e cair da janela."

"Tem razão!" Diz Kero voando para o lado de fora, se lembrando da vez em que Sakura caiu daquele penhasco no parque. Se não tivesse sido amparada por Yukito...

No quarto de Akiko, a esfera de luz se transforma em uma imagem. Quando isto está feito, Akiko vê Shin.

Ele usava as mesmas roupas verdes que ela já havia imaginado outra vez, e estava a chamando com a mão estendida. A menina, já hipnotizada pela carta, segura a mão que lhe é oferecida e vê, então, uma cena.

Ela estava lá, ao lado de Shin, com aquelas mesmas roupas que ele havia descrito para Kero. Eles lutavam contra a carta Trovão.

"Sakura, você tem a carta Sombra?" Diz Shin.

"Tenho sim!" Respondia Akiko.

"Então a use!" Diz Shin.

Akiko usou a carta e trancou a Trovão.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!"

Akiko se vira para Shin, e lhe diz:

"Obrigada, Shaoran."

Neste momento, Akiko volta a si.

"Shaoran?" Diz Akiko pensativa.

Ela então se vira para seu ursinho em cima de sua cama.

"Isso não é real" Diz Akiko.

A carta, então, volta a sua forma original, desfazendo a cena que havia criado. Akiko a encara, pega seu báculo e diz:

"Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Sakura!"

A carta é trancada, e Shin e Kero entram no quarto de Sakura. Shin pela porta, Kero pela janela.

"Akiko você conseguiu!" Diz Kero.

"Sim. É a Carta Ilusão." Diz Akiko mostrando-a para Shin.

Shin observa Akiko, muito feliz por nada de mal ter ocorrido a ela.

Shin está em seu quarto, e continua a pensar naquela imagem que havia visto, devido a Carta Ilusão.

"Essa carta, ela cria apenas o que queremos ver. Então, por que vi Akiko como Sakura?" Pensa Shin, olhando para seu ursinho.

"Será que foi porque eu gostaria que Sakura fosse Akiko? Por que queria que ela fosse a pessoa que me amou muito?"

Akiko está em seu quarto. Ela segura em uma de suas mãos a Carta Ilusão.

"Por que Shin me chamou de Sakura? E por que eu o chamei de Shaoran?" Pensava Akiko sentada em sua cama.

Ela observava seu ursinho, e se lembrava do sonho que teve quando era bem pequena.

"Shaoran é o nome de alguém que te amou muito..." Lembrava Akiko do que aquele lindo anjo lhe havia dito.

"Shaoran..." Dizia Sakura abraçando seu pequeno ursinho.

Por muitos dias, os dois pensaram em todas estas memórias que lhes surgiam de repente. Mas nenhum deles havia ainda contado ao outro sobre suas visões.

Neste meio tempo, chegaram as férias de verão.

A família Hiiragizawa ia viajar para o campo, para a casa que Tomoyo havia herdado de seu bisavô. Eriol e Tomoyo, junto com os guardiões, conversaram com Touya e Kaho, concordando em não separarem as crianças, pois elas estavam começando a lembrar do passado e era melhor que fizessem isto juntas, ainda mais se outra carta Sakura aparecesse. Então foi decidido que Akiko iria junto para a casa de campo que havia pertencido a família Amamiya. Eles iriam levar Meiling também, para não interromper os treinamentos de Akiko e Shin.

Akiko ficou muito feliz quando seus pais disseram que a mandariam para o campo passar as férias. Ela fez as malas, mas ainda não sabia que iria com a família de Shin. Touya e Kaho queriam que isto fosse uma surpresa. 

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Akiko estava de pé, com as malas feitas, esperando pelas pessoas que viriam buscá-la para as férias. Foi quando a campainha tocou. A menina correu a abrir a porta e ficou olhando para as pessoas ali paradas, de boca aberta. Touya, Kaho e Fujitaka vieram a porta também.

Shin não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seus pais disseram que mais alguém iria junto para o campo, mas não haviam dito a identidade da pessoa. E agora, neste momento, eles estavam na casa de Akiko, prontos para levá-la junto para as férias. O menino não sabia que reação ter, pois se tinha alguém que ele realmente queria levar junto era esta garota.

Depois de muitas recomendações de seus pais, Akiko entrou no carro da família Hiiragizawa, levando junto consigo, para o interior do carro, uma cesta repleta de comida que seu avô havia enviado e uma outra sacola, onde estavam Kero, o Livro das cartas mágicas e o ursinho que lhe pertencia desde que nascera.

As duas crianças se sentaram nos dois extremos do banco traseiro, tímidos demais para se sentarem juntos. Tomoyo e Eriol observavam isto pelo espelho retrovisor, os dois sorrindo internamente ao reconheceram a mesma timidez que, um dia, Sakura e Shaoran também tiveram.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, se aproximaram de uma bela casa de campo. Akiko olhava pela janela deslumbrada. Eriol estacionou o carro e as duas crianças saíram rapidamente, empolgadas sobre o lugar.

Shin já havia estado ali antes e conhecia bem o lugar mas, com Akiko junto e com toda a alegria contagiante da menina, ele se sentia como se estivesse naquela casa pela primeira vez. Os dois se aproximaram da porta, cada um levando sua bagagem, quando esta foi aberta e os dois viram a pessoa que os estava esperando.

"Sensei Meiling!" Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

A jovem chinesa sorriu, observando seus dois pupilos.

Ela combinou com os dois os horários de treinamento para os próximos dias, antes das crianças irem procurar seus quartos.

Akiko adorou o quarto que lhe deram. Ela rapidamente desfez as malas, libertando Kero da maleta de mão, onde este estava quase sufocado, e colocou 'Shaoran' do lado do seu travesseiro. Pouco depois, ela ouviu alguém bater a porta. Era Shin, convidando-a para passear.

Nas três semanas seguintes, a rotina foi sempre a mesma. Os dois levantavam cedo, tomavam café e iam treinar com Meiling. Depois do treino passeavam pela vizinhança antes do almoço. A tarde era reservada para jogos e para a piscina. Então chegava a janta e as conversas antes de irem dormir. Eles exploraram toda a casa e a vizinhança, exceto um quarto, pois Tomoyo lhes explicara que nele estavam as coisas que haviam sido as mais queridas para o seu bisavô, e lhes pediu que não entrassem lá.

Na última semana de férias naquela casa, Akiko e Shin treinavam com Meiling de manhã quando sentiram uma presença mágica na beira dos seus sentidos. Meiling percebeu que os dois estavam com um olhar distante, como se sentindo alguma coisa e olhou para a casa, onde encontrou Eriol lhe fazendo um sinal para deixar os dois sozinhos. Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido, dizendo às duas crianças que continuassem com os exercícios que ela já voltava. Tão logo Meiling saiu de vista, Shin olhou para Akiko e anunciou que sentia a presença de uma carta Sakura. A menina concordou e ambos convocaram suas armas mágicas.

Neste meio tempo, Kero desceu as escadas e se encontrou com Eriol.

"Senti a presença de uma carta!", anunciou o guardião.

"Eu sei, eu também senti."

"Foi por isto que insististes em trazer Akiko junto? Sabias que uma carta apareceria aqui?"

"Não, Kerberos, eu não sabia, mas era provável, uma vez que Akiko trouxe o livro mágico com ela."

"Que carta é, Eriol?"

"Sei tanto quanto tu, Kerberos. Mas vá encontrá-los rápido. Ficarei aqui pronto para o caso de alguém querer interferir."

"Estás falando daquele homem que enfrentamos?"

"Sim, este foi o motivo principal para trazer Akiko junto. É mais fácil protegê-la se estiverem os dois juntos, pois então não temos que nos separar para podermos observá-los. Vá logo, Kerberos."

E o guardião saiu porta a fora, alcançando rapidamente as duas crianças.

Foi quando duas pequenas figuras de amarelo saíram pulando de alguns arbustos em volta, duplicando todas as coisas que tocavam.

"É a carta dos Gêmeos." Anunciou Kero.

"Como fazemos para capturá-los?"

"Vocês tem que agir ao mesmo tempo, simultaneamente, pois eles não podem perceber que um de vocês irá fazer algo antes do outro."

Akiko e Shin se olharam e prepararam seus ataques de água. 

"Deus da água, vinde a mim!"

"Carta mágica que representa um dos elementos, empreste seus poderes a esta chave que é meu báculo mágico. Água!"

As duas rajadas d'água acertaram os seres mágicos, mas não simultaneamente, fazendo com que a captura falhasse.

"Vocês tem que agir ao mesmo tempo!" Avisou Kero novamente.

Neste momento, Akiko teve outra visão. Ela viu Shin e uma menina de cabelos negros lutando com os gêmeos, os dois se movendo como se fossem uma única pessoa. A menina lembrava muito a Sensei Meiling. Akiko pensou um pouco. Neste momento ela teve uma idéia. Ela e Shin tinham aulas com sensei Meiling, que os havia ensinado a lutar da mesma forma e com as mesmas técnicas e rotina. Se os dois tentassem fazer isto ao mesmo tempo, quem sabe eles....

"Shin, vamos fazer como na aula da sensei."

"O que?" Perguntou o menino, confuso com esta idéia.

"Vamos lutar juntos, como a sensei tem nos ensinado, tenho certeza que isto vai dar certo."

Shin concordou e os dois se afastaram um pouco dos gêmeos, assumindo a posição inicial de luta. Então, como se fossem um só, avançaram para cima das figuras da carta, executando todos os movimentos com perfeita sincronia.

De uma janela da casa, Meiling e Tomoyo observavam. Meiling limpava as lágrimas de seus olhos enquanto via Shin e Akiko lutando com os gêmeos, lembrando a vez que ela e Shaoran haviam feito a mesma coisa, enquanto Tomoyo filmava.

"Você os ensinou bem, Meiling."

"Sim, eu sei. E estou orgulhosa deles. Tomara que tudo de certo desta vez, e que eles sejam felizes."

No jardim, Akiko e Shin acabavam de derrubar os gêmeos, dando a oportunidade para a menina prendê-los.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece. Carta Sakura!"

Pouco depois, ela segurava a carta na mão. Os dois olharam para a nova carta e, depois, um para o outro. Ambos ficaram vermelhos quando seus olhares se encontraram, a timidez voltando.

Na última noite que passavam no campo, as duas crianças estavam numa das sacadas da casa, olhando para as estrelas quando, de repente, uma luz no quarto vizinho chamou a atenção deles. Era o quarto no qual Tomoyo os havia proibido de entrar.

Shin e Akiko resolveram investigar e, discretamente, se dirigiram para lá, onde abriram a porta com cuidado.

Dentro do quarto estava escuro. Os dois não conseguiram localizar a luz que lhes havia chamado a atenção. Eles olham em volta, vendo a pintura de um arco-íris em um quadro e muitas bonecas e bichos de pelúcia de aparência antiga. Neste momento Shin e Akiko tem sua atenção voltada para a pintura de uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e compridos. Os dois arregalam os olhos e sussurram ao mesmo tempo:

"O anjo!"

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" Pergunta Tomoyo da porta.

Shin e Akiko dão um pulo, e se voltam para Tomoyo muito vermelhos, saindo do quarto de cabeça baixa, murmurando suas desculpas. 

Mais tarde, Tomoyo conta a Eriol o que aconteceu, quando os dois já estavam na cama.

"Então eles viram o retrato de Nadeshiko?" Este pergunta.

"Sim, e olhavam para ele muito espantados. Sempre achei que Nadeshiko fosse o anjo com o qual eles sonharam enquanto pequenos, mas agora estou certa. Eriol, estou preocupada. Será que eles lembraram?"

"Não, senão estaríamos respondendo a inúmeras perguntas a esta hora. Mas eles não viram os outros quadros, não?"

"Não, os interrompi a tempo."

"Bom, eles não estão prontos para isso ainda."

Os dois adormecem logo após esta conversa.

Dentro do quarto onde estava o retrato de Nadeshiko, um anjo igual a mulher da pintura flutua, olhando para outros dois quadros em outra parede.

"Falta pouco agora." Murmurou e desapareceu.

Ficaram apenas os móveis, os bonecos, a pintura, e dois quadros, um mostrando uma linda garota de olhos verdes e cabelo castanho e outro mostrando esta mesma garota mais velha, acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate.

O tempo foi passando e Shin e Akiko estavam cada vez mais intrigados com todas as memórias e lembranças que tinham sem que se lembrassem de tê-las vivido. Mas os dois ainda estavam ressabiados de se abrirem um com o outro, devido a sua timidez excessiva.

As aulas do segundo semestre já haviam começado há um mês quando os dois sentiram a presença de outra carta Sakura. Eles estavam saindo da escola neste momento.

Os dois se dirigiram para o Parque do Rei Pingüim, onde a presença era mais forte. Quando chegaram lá, começaram a procurar pela carta. Neste momento algo começou a disparar contra Shin. As duas crianças deixaram gritos de surpresa escapar, enquanto tentavam desviar dos disparos. Logo ficou claro que o menino era o alvo. Akiko pegou seu telefone discou para Kero.

A pequeno guardião atendeu o telefone no quarto de Akiko e ouviu o que a menina tinha a falar. 

"É a carta do Disparo. Ela é uma carta de ataque e é muito perigosa. E não vai parar enquanto não derrubar seu alvo."

Akiko ficou pálida. O alvo da carta era Shin. Várias emoções começaram a correr por dentro da menina. Ela não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com Shin! Ela não podia ficar sem ele.

Sem saber de onde vinha esta certeza, Akiko olhou para Shin que fazia o seu melhor para escapar dos disparos da carta. Akiko chamou a carta escudo e mandou que ela protegesse Shin.

Neste momento, ambas as crianças tiveram certeza de já haver passado por esta situação antes. E ambos sabiam o que fazer.

"Akiko, use a carta Espelho!"

"Shin, vou usar a carta Espelho!"

Ambos se olharam, pois tiveram a mesma idéia ao mesmo tempo e, sem falarem coisa alguma, sabiam exatamente o que fazer_._ Akiko convocou a carta Espelho e Shin correu na direção dela. Quando Disparo lançou seu projétil, este foi refletido pela carta Espelho, nocauteando Disparo. Akiko rapidamente selou a carta.

A menina olhou para Shin, que tinha o ombro sangrando muito. Akiko chamou a carta da Criatividade e solicitou que esta criasse algumas bandagens, com as quais envolveu o ombro do garoto. 

Shin estava tentando se conter para não ficar muito vermelho ao sentir as mãos de Akiko tocando nele, enquanto ela lhe enfaixava o ombro. Então ele se lembrou sobre como os dois tiveram a idéia de usar a carta Espelho ao mesmo tempo e resolveu perguntar sobre isto a Akiko.

"Como sabias que tinhas que usar o Espelho, Akiko?"

A menina se surpreendeu, mas respondeu.

"Bem, eu tive algo parecido com uma visão, na qual nós dois enfrentávamos Disparo e a vencíamos com o Espelho."

"Nesta visão, nós estávamos com o uniforme da escola e Disparo estava me perseguindo, não?"

"Sim, era isto. Ei! Como sabias disto?"

"Eu tive a mesma visão. Se nós dois vimos a mesma coisa, então deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa..."

"Como assim, alguma coisa?"

"Hoje foi a primeira vez que tivestes este tipo de visão, Akiko?"

"Bem.... não. Durante as outras capturas eu também tive, e algumas vezes tenho uns sonhos diferentes."

"Comigo acontece a mesma coisa. Eu queria saber o porque. Me conte sobre estas visões e sonhos, Akiko."

"Bem..."

Mas a menina não chegou a começar, pois, neste momento, Shin começou a desaparecer.

"Shin, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Akiko, começando a se assustar.

"Como assim, acontecendo o que?"

"Tu estás desaparecendo!"

Neste momento Shin percebeu que realmente estava sumindo.

"Shin, não me deixa aqui sozinha!"

"Calma, Akiko. Fique calma, nunca vou te deixar sozinha."

"Mas você está desaparecendo."

"Mas ainda não sumi." Ele olha ao redor e percebe que várias árvores também desapareceram. "Akiko, olhe o parque."

"Hã?"

"Olhe ao redor, as coisas estão sumindo."

A menina faz o que lhe é pedido, e percebe que várias coisas desapareceram.

"Será que é um fantasma?" Pergunta, começando a entrar em pânico.

Shin percebe o pânico de Akiko e sente uma urgência de acalmá-la. Ele sabia, de alguma forma, que a menina morria de medo de fantasmas, e prometeu a si mesmo que sempre estaria com ela quando ela estivesse com medo.

"Não, sinta a presença, Akiko. Se acalme e se concentre!"

Akiko fez o que lhe foi pedido, mas ainda estava muito nervosa.

"Vamos, Akiko, se você não se acalmar, todos irão desaparecer."

Akiko finalmente se acalma, quando percebe que iria perder Shin se assim não o fizesse. A menina se concentra como o garoto lhe pediu e sente a presença de outra carta Sakura.

"Outra carta?" Exclama espantada.

"Sim, outra carta também resolveu aparecer hoje. E, pelo que me lembro das cartas que escaparam, esta é a carta de Apagar."

"Tens que capturá-la, Akiko, faça isto por mim!" E desapareceu.

Akiko mal podia conter as lágrimas. Mas ela prometeu a si mesma que traria Shin de volta, pois apenas o pensamento de não tê-lo ao seu lado era doloroso demais.

A garota se levantou decidida e fechou os olhos para localizar a carta que se atrevera a apagar o seu Shin, sem perceber que ela colocara a palavra seu ao lado do nome do menino. Ela se concentrou arduamente e localizou a carta. Então, levantando alto no ar seu báculo, bradou com toda a sua raiva e dor.

"VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE, CARTA SAKURA!"

E viu a carta se formar a sua frente. Quando a carta parou em suas mãos, ela olhou para os lados, vendo os efeitos da magia da carta passarem. Foi quando viu Shin aparecer no mesmo lugar que estava antes. Sem um segundo pensamento, se atirou nos braços dele, o abraçando com força enquanto chorava de alegria. Tudo o que o garoto pode fazer foi abraçá-la de volta. Assim ficaram os dois por muito tempo antes de se levantarem e irem embora.

Shin acompanha Akiko até sua casa. Os dois ficam em silêncio todo o caminho.

"Obrigada Shin! Por tudo." Diz Akiko ao entrar.

"Espere Akiko!" Chama Shin, evitando que Akiko entrasse na casa.

A menina caminha até Shin, olha dentro de seus olhos, e percebe uma certa angustia dentro deles.

"O que foi, Shin?" Pergunta Akiko.

"Você ainda não me disse sobre suas visões, nem sobre seus sonhos." Explicou Shin.

Akiko observa Shin, ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa... Aquela angustia no olhar, aquele olhar... 

Akiko sentia como se aquele olhar sempre estivesse a observando, mas não com angustia dentro deles, e sim com muita ternura... e algo mais que não conseguia definir.

"É verdade." Disse Akiko com um lindo sorriso, que faz com que a preocupação de Shin desaparecesse. "Eu ia te contar quando a Carta Apagar apareceu..."

"Akiko!" Chamou Touya de dentro da casa. "Está tarde para ficar conversando na rua. Quem está aí com você?"

"É o Shin, papai!" Reponde Akiko.

"Aí... esse moleque..." Diz Touya baixinho para si, com uma certa raiva no olhar.

"Convide-o para entrar, Akiko!" Fala Kaho aparecendo a porta.

"Vamos Shin, entre!" Convida Akiko.

"Não... Já está tarde. Conversamos amanhã na escola, está bem?" Diz Shin se afastando de Akiko.

"Mas Shin..." Tenta Akiko convencê-lo do contrário, mas Shin já estava longe.

"Onde está seu amigo, Akiko?" Pergunta Kaho se aproximando da filha.

"Ele teve que ir embora..." Diz Akiko um tanto triste.

"Foi embora é... " Fala Touya com um certo sorriso no rosto. "Bom, então vamos entrar, monstrenga!"

"Eu já disse que não sou 'Akiko monstrenga'."

Os três entram em casa e a porta se fecha.

Shin observa de longe Akiko entrar em casa, e sente como se já tivesse visto essa cena inúmeras outras vezes...

Na manhã seguinte Shin acorda cedo, e vai para o colégio.

Ele fica esperando Akiko na sala, muito ansioso para vê-la.

Akiko chega com aquele imenso sorriso, que deixa Shin completamente envergonhado.

"Oi Shin!" Cumprimenta Akiko se aproximando dele.

"Oi Akiko." Diz Shin, um tanto quanto encabulado.

Akiko se senta, e não diz mais nada, até que Shin se encoraja e resolve falar.

"Akiko!" Diz o menino se levantando e parando ao lado de Akiko. "Será que poderíamos conversar durante o almoço?"

"Conversar? Claro!" Responde Akiko. "Afinal, estou te devendo uma explicação... E por duas vezes!" 

Akiko sorri e Shin a observa encantado. Ele fica vermelho, e a menina percebe, o que a deixa muito feliz.

Já é quase hora do almoço, e Shin passa a aula de Educação Física inteira pensando na conversa que teria com Akiko. De repente, vê aquela que dominou seus pensamentos se aproximando dele.

"Podemos ir almoçar?" Pergunta Akiko docemente.

Shin assente com a cabeça. Ele a acompanha, e a cada passo desvia seu olhar para ela, disfarçadamente. Akiko faz o mesmo, até que o olhar deles se cruza...

Os dois ficam vermelhos, mas isso é logo deixado de lado quando ambos sentem uma presença.

"Sinto a presença de uma Carta Sakura!" Dizem os dois.

Eles começam a andar pelo colégio, procurando pela Carta. Até que percebem que a presença vem da torre do relógio.

Quando eles começam a se dirigir para lá, o sino do relógio toca.

O intervalo havia acabado.

Shin e Akiko combinam de voltar lá à noite, para investigarem melhor.

Já é noite, e Akiko e Shin se encontram.

Shin começa a achar que algo, ou alguém, não quer permitir que eles conversem. Hoje, pela terceira vez, ele não havia conseguido conversar com Akiko.

"Que bom que chegastes!" Diz Akiko sorrindo.

"Já descobriram que carta é?" Pergunta Shin à Akiko e ao Kero, que estava no lado da menina.

"Provavelmente é a Carta Tempo!" Diz Kero.

"Carta Tempo..." Diz Shin para si mesmo.

"Ela está fazendo a mesma coisa que da outra vez..." Diz Kero.

"Que coisa?" Pergunta Shin.

"Quando ela foi libertada na primeira vez, Tempo veio para este relógio, e se sincronizou perfeitamente com ele, e fez o tempo voltar. O dia se repetiu por três vezes..." Diz Kero, ao se lembrar como foi difícil bater o record do vídeo-game por três vezes...

"E como Sakura a capturou?" Pergunta Shin.

"Na verdade não foi ela..." Diz Kero.

"E quem foi?" Pergunta Akiko surpresa.

"Foi aquele moleque...." Diz Kero se lembrando de Shaoran.

Kero olha para Shin.

"Que moleque?" Pergunta Shin.

"Um garoto que tentou capturar as Cartas Clow... Mas conseguiu poucas, Sakura era uma Card Captor muito melhor e... " Diz Kero, cheio de orgulho, quando Akiko o interrompe.

"Foi o Shaoran?" Pergunta Akiko.

Kero a observa completamente pasmo com aquilo que tinha ouvido. Como Akiko poderia saber sobre Shaoran?

"Ei, vocês dois!" Repreende Shin. "Logo vai dar meia-noite, e se não fizermos nada, o dia irá se repetir."

"O moleque tem razão, Akiko!" Diz Kero.

'Moleque... ele também chama Shin de moleque...' Pensa Akiko.

"Akiko!" Fala Kero, voando na frente do rosto dela, procurando capturar a atenção da menina.

"Sim, vamos até lá!" Concorda Akiko. "ALADA!"

"Não Akiko!" Interrompe Shin, impedindo Akiko de tocar a Carta com o báculo.

"Por que não?" Ela pergunta.

"Temos que chegar até a Carta silenciosamente. Se ela perceber que você está se aproximando, irá acelerar o tempo, e o dia se repetirá!" Colocou o menino.

"Como sabe disso?" Pergunta Akiko.

Shin tinha tido uma visão de Akiko voando até a torre, e o tempo sendo acelerado.

"Eu... eu apenas sei isso." Diz Shin.

Akiko, Shin e Kero sobem as escadas, silenciosamente.

Ao chegar lá, a Carta vê os dois e, antes que acelerasse o tempo, Akiko usa a Carta Escudo.

A Carta envolve os três.

"Muito bem, Akiko! Excelente trabalho! Agora, tranque a Carta!" Diz Kero.

Akiko, que estava no meio a uma visão, onde se via usando a Carta Escudo, não percebeu que a Carta Tempo estava fugindo...

"Akiko!" Gritava Kero, mas era inútil.

"Deus do Raio, vinde a mim!" Grita Shin, ao puxar um de seus papéis com inscrições e usar sua espada. 

A Carta é atingida, mas escapa pela janela da torre.

"Não a deixe escapar! Senão perderemos a chance!" Avisa Kero.

Akiko num estalo, se recupera.

"Alada!" Convoca a menina.

O báculo se transforma, e cria duas grandes asas ao lado da estrela na ponta deste.

Kero estranha, pois Sakura criava asas em suas costas.

"Anda Shin, vem comigo!" Diz Akiko.

Shin sobe no báculo com ela. Ambos tem a sensação de já terem voado juntos.

"Agora Shin!" Fala Akiko, que pára na frente da Carta Tempo.

A Carta tenta se defender, e começa a girar a ampulheta que segurava em suas mãos.

"Rápido, antes que ela volte o tempo!" Grita Kero da janela da torre.

"Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!" Shin grita e desta vez, um trovão surge e acerta em cheio a Carta, que cai no chão, perdendo sua ampulheta.

Tempo se levanta, mas Akiko é mais rápida. Ela pára no chão com Shin, em frente a Carta. Ela pega seu báculo, já não mais transformado pela Carta Alada, e brada:

"VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE, CARTA SAKURA!!!"

A Carta é trancada. Akiko ergue a mão para pegá-la, mas a Carta voa até as mãos de Shin.

Shin estranha, pois isto nunca tinha acontecido... As Cartas sempre iam até Akiko, mas desta vez, tinha sido diferente.

"O que aconteceu, Kero?" Pergunta Akiko.

"A Carta fica com quem de fato a derrota... E neste caso, foi o Shin..." Explica Kero, voando em direção aos dois.

Shin observa a Carta, e a entrega para Akiko.

"Mas... mas por quê?" Pergunta Akiko.

"Fique com ela!" Diz Shin.

"Não... Ela é sua, afinal foi você quem a capturou...."

"Elas vão ficar todas contigo, de qualquer forma..." Fala o garoto.

Akiko não entende, mas pega a Carta e sorri.

"Obrigada Shin!" Agradece a menina.

Shin a acompanha até em casa. Akiko sorri, e lhe dá um beijo no rosto. Shin fica completamente vermelho.

"Obrigada Shin! Amanhã nos vemos na escola!" Diz Akiko.

Ela entra e Shin fica observando. Ele estava muito feliz, e tocava seu rosto com a mão, no local onde Akiko havia lhe dado um beijo.

Shin caminha para casa, e então se lembra.

"De novo... Quando será que vou conseguir conversar com ela?" Diz Shin para si mesmo. "Talvez seja melhor deixar o tempo criar essa oportunidade..."

Duas semanas se passaram e não surgira a oportunidade para Shin e Akiko conversarem sobre as visões. Parecia que alguma coisa sempre os interrompia neste momento.

Akiko estava em sua cama, olhando seu ursinho, quando Kero lembrou de perguntar algo a menina.

"Akiko, no dia em que capturamos Tempo, como sabias que o nome do moleque era Shaoran?"

A menina levantou o rosto e encarou o guardião, antes de responder.

"Eu simplesmente sabia, Kero. No dia em que capturamos a Ilusão, vi Shin vestido com aquela roupa verde. Nós estávamos enfrentando Trovão, e no final eu lhe agradeci, mas não disse Shin. Eu disse Shaoran. E não foi a primeira vez que tive uma visão destas. Fico pensando o que pode ser isto, mas quanto mais penso, mais confusa fico. Acho que vou perguntar a Shin sobre isto... E tem mais uma coisa. Meu ursinho!"

Kero estava abismado com a percepção de Akiko. Mais um pouco e ela lembraria de sua vida como Sakura. Mas o que ela quis dizer com o ursinho?

"O ursinho? Não entendi, Akiko."

"Quando eu era pequena, um anjo me disse que o nome do meu ursinho era 'Shaoran', porque este era o nome de alguém que me amou muito. Por que meu ursinho tem o mesmo nome do companheiro de Sakura?"

Kero ia responder quando eles escutaram a campainha. A menina foi atender e voltou para o quarto em seguida, acompanhada por Shin.

Os dois se sentaram no chão, abrindo seus livros de matemática para estudarem um pouco, mas a última coisa em seus pensamentos era matemática...

Akiko olhou para Kero, e perguntou algo que queria saber há algum tempo.

"Kero, como Sakura morreu?"

O pequeno guardião engoliu em seco. Por muito tempo ele temera esta pergunta. Olhando para os rostos curiosos das duas crianças a sua frente, ele sabia que tinha que responder.

"Bem, Sakura estava no templo Tsukimini resolvendo alguns probleminhas de última hora, quando foi atacada por alguém que a pegou desprevenida. Ela não teve tempo de convocar sua magia para se defender antes de ser atingida e ....." O guardião não chegou a terminar a frase, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao relembrar este acontecimento.

Akiko e Shin também se sentiram tristes, mas queriam saber mais.

"Faz muito tempo que isto aconteceu?" Inquiriu o garoto.

"Um pouco mais de dez anos."

As crianças se olharam surpresas. Será que Sakura tinha morrido no ano em que eles nasceram? 

"E Shaoran? O que aconteceu com ele, Kero?" Perguntou Akiko, querendo saber o destino do companheiro de Sakura.

"Ele morreu nesta mesma ocasião, Akiko. Os dois estavam juntos no templo quando foram atacados. O moleque também foi pego de surpresa e não teve tempo de defender a si mesmo ou a Sakura, apesar de ter tentado protegê-la com seu próprio corpo para que ela não fosse atingida uma segunda vez. E eu não pude fazer nada para socorrê-los, pois cheguei lá depois que tudo já havia acontecido. Eu queria ter estado lá desde o início, quem sabe o destino deles não teria sido outro..."

Akiko sentiu a tristeza do guardião e o abraçou, enquanto ela mesma chorava pelos dois jovens que morreram no passado. Shin se adiantou e abraçou a menina. Os três ficaram deste jeito por algum tempo. Então Shin fez a última pergunta que tinha em sua mente naquele momento para Kero.

"O que os dois estavam fazendo no templo quando foram atacados?"

O guardião respondeu em voz baixa, coberta de pesar.

"Eles haviam ido acertar os últimos detalhes para o seu casamento, que estava marcado para uma semana depois daquele dia, mas eles nunca..."

O pequeno guardião se soltou dos braços de Akiko e voou para a sua gaveta, onde poderia ficar sozinho para se recompor.

Akiko recomeçou a chorar, tocada por aquela história triste. Shin a abraçou novamente. Ele achava a menina muito bonita para ficar triste. Mas o garoto tinha que admitir para si mesmo que o que Kero contara fora triste. Ele não podia imaginar algo tão horrível acontecendo a duas pessoas que tinham tudo para serem felizes.

No dia seguinte, Akiko e Shin estavam na aula. De repente a menina vê a si mesma num lugar muito bonito. Ela fica espantada, pois a alguns minutos atrás estava na sala de aula. De repente, ela sente uma mão no seu ombro. Akiko dá um pulo e se vira, apenas para encontrar Shin a olhando.

"Shin? É você mesmo?"

"Sim. O que está acontecendo, Akiko, nós não estávamos na aula?"

"Estávamos. Mas não sei o que está acontecendo, não."

De repente, os dois vêem a si mesmos conversando embaixo de uma árvore, com seus ursinhos na mão.

"'Shaoran'", murmura Akiko.

"'Sakura'", murmura Shin.

Os dois se olham, espantados com os nomes dos ursinhos. Ne cena diante deles, as duas crianças abrem as sacolas que trazem consigo e vão retirar delas alguma coisa quando...

"Hiiragizawa! Kinomoto! Acordem, ou vou mandar um recado para os pais de vocês dois sobre dormirem na aula!"

Os dois dão um pulo da cadeira. Rapidamente percebem o que aconteceu: eles haviam dormido na aula.

No intervalo, Akiko e Shin se sentam juntos para almoçar. Nenhum dos dois havia ainda falado sobre o que acontecera na aula. Até que Shin tomou a palavra.

"Sabe, Akiko, quando dormi na aula hoje tive um sonho esquisito..."

A menina ficou em alerta, será que Shin sonhara o mesmo que ela?

"Que sonho?"

"Nós dois estávamos num lugar muito bonito e vimos a nós mesmos mais a frente."

"E estes outros 'nós' mostraram um para o outro os ursinhos que traziam consigo, e iam mostrar algo que estava dentro de uma sacola..." Continuou Akiko.

"Quando a professora nos acordou." Completou Shin. "Se nós dois tivemos o mesmo sonho, isto não foi um sonho normal. Temos que falar com Kero depois da aula."

Akiko concordou.

Depois da aula os dois foram a casa da menina e contaram a Kero sobre o sonho. O guardião ouviu e disse.

"Isto é obra da carta Sonho!"

"Outra carta Sakura!" Exclama Akiko.

"Então nós temos que trancá-la, Akiko." Fala Shin. "Como podemos fazer isto, bola de pêlo?"

"Não me chame de bola de pêlo, seu pirralho!" Reclamou Kero.

"Para trancar Sonho, vocês tem que faze-la recuperar sua verdadeira figura, parando um sonho enquanto ele estiver acontecendo."

As duas crianças escutaram estas palavras e ficaram pensando. Neste momento, Shin pareceu de repente vacilar e caiu.

"Shin!" Gritou Akiko.

"Sinta a presença, Akiko, tem uma carta Sakura aqui no seu quarto. Deve ser Sonho, e o moleque está sob a influência dela."

__

Enquanto isto, no sonho de Shin...

Shin vê a si mesmo no quarto de Akiko, enquanto a garota segurava um ursinho marrom escuro nas mãos.

"Este é 'Shaoran', Shin. Tenho ele desde que nasci. Um anjo me disse que este era o nome de uma pessoa que me amou muito."

"Mas por que estás me contando isto?"

"Por que eu sei que tu tens um ursinho também, Shin."

O menino ficou confuso. Como Akiko sabia do ursinho?

"Como sabes do ursinho? Eu nunca te contei isto!"

"Não percebeu porque sei isto, Shin? Isto é um sonho!"

"O quê?"

"Pense nisto, por que nós dois temos ursinhos?"

Neste momento, Shin se sente sendo puxado para fora dali. Quando ele abre os olhos vê Akiko na frente dele. Ela estava com o báculo nas mãos, e utilizando uma carta.

"Akiko!" Chama Shin.

"Ele acordou. Tranque a carta, Akiko!" Fala Kero.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece. Carta Sakura!"

E se forma uma carta na ponta do báculo de Akiko. Logo depois uma carta aparece nas mãos da menina.

"Shin, você está bem? Fiquei preocupada!"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Sonho te atacou e eu usei o Tempo para te trazer de volta, e travar a magia do Sonho. Daí capturei a carta."

"Então agora só faltam duas cartas, Akiko."

"E teremos todas trancadas de novo, Shin."

O menino se lembra de algo que viu em seu sonho.

"Akiko, por mero acaso tens um ursinho de pelúcia marrom escuro?"

A menina pareceu intrigada, mas respondeu.

"Tenho sim." E pegou seu ursinho de cima da cama.

"Este é 'Shaoran'."

Shin viu que era o mesmo ursinho que havia visto em seu sonho.

"Como sabias de 'Shaoran', Shin?"

"Eu vi ele no meu sonho."

"Kero, o que significam estes sonhos que a carta nos mostrou?"

"A carta Sonho normalmente mostra o futuro, ou os desejos do coração da pessoa."

Shin pensou um pouco e pegou a sua mochila.

"Quero te mostrar uma coisa, Akiko."

E tirou um ursinho cor de rosa de dentro com pequenas asas.

"Este é 'Sakura'." Foi tudo o que disse.

Akiko olhava para o ursinho pasma. Ele também tinha um ursinho e este tinha o nome da antiga proprietária das cartas. Como será que ele conseguira seu ursinho?

"Como conseguistes o ursinho, Shin?"

O menino respirou fundo e respondeu.

"Eu tenho ele desde que nasci. Quando eu era pequeno, um anjo apareceu no meu sonho e me disse que o nome do ursinho era 'Sakura', porque este foi o nome de alguém que me amou muito."

Akiko estava muito surpresa. Havia acontecido a mesma coisa com ela.

"Comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa."

"Eu sei."

"Mas como?"

"Tu me dissestes isto no sonho que a carta Sonho me mostrou."

"Então isto não é uma coincidência?"

"Não. Tem que haver algum motivo para nós dois termos estes ursinhos com os nomes de Sakura e Shaoran, e para aquele anjo ter nos dito a mesma coisa nos nossos sonhos enquanto crianças. O anjo..... acho que vi um retrato dele na casa de campo de mamãe."

"Quando nós entramos no quarto, não é? Era aquela moça do retrato."

Agora era Shin que estava espantado. Akiko tinha visto o mesmo anjo que ele vira enquanto criança?

"Akiko, vistes aquele anjo também?"

"Sim, foi a moça do retrato que apareceu no meu sonho quando era pequena. Quem é ela, Shin?"

"Não sei, mas vou perguntar para minha mãe."

Neste momento o telefone tocou e, em seguida, Kaho apareceu dizendo a Shin que seus pais o estavam esperando em casa. O menino se despediu e foi embora, deixando uma muito preocupada Akiko olhando para seu ursinho...

Perto dali, dois seres alados vigiavam as duas crianças, quando um terceiro ser se aproxima.

"Eu sabia que encontraria vocês dois aqui."

"O que queres, Kerberos?"

"Não precisa ser tão mal humorado, Yue, vim dizer a vocês para avisarem Eriol que Akiko e Shin já sabem que os dois tem seus ursinhos, e perceberam que Nadeshiko era o anjo que viram, apesar de não saberem quem é Nadeshiko."

"Então nós vamos falar com Eriol."

"Eu fico aqui, Ruby Moon", retrucou Yue, "Meu dever é proteger Sakura, mesmo que ela seja Akiko agora. Você vai avisar Eriol."

"Esta bem. Até amanhã na escola."

Sem que os guardiões soubessem, perto dali outro ser observava tudo o que acontecia, cuidando para esconder sua aura.

"Falta pouco agora para que eles recuperem as cartas. Daí irei atrás deles e, desta vez, as cartas serão minhas."

Naquela noite, Shin resolveu perguntar a sua mãe quem era a moça do retrato na casa de campo.

"Mãe, de quem é aquele retrato muito bonito de uma linda moça na casa de campo, no quarto onde estão as coisas do seu bisavô?"

Tomoyo estava esperando por esta pergunta, pois Ruby Moon havia avisado a ela e Eriol que Shin iria perguntar.

"É um retrato de uma prima de minha mãe, que morreu há muito tempo, Shin. Ela era muito bonita, não?"

"Era sim. Qual era o nome dela?"

"Nadeshiko."

O menino murmurou aquele nome e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, ele contou a Akiko o que sua mãe havia falado sobre a moça do quadro.

Duas semanas depois, Shin estava em casa a noite quando sentiu uma presença muito forte. 

Neste minuto o telefone tocou. O menino atendeu e era Akiko, perguntando se ele também havia sentido a presença. Shin concordou e os dois se encontraram no parque. De lá, eles seguiram a presença e foram parar em um templo.

"Onde estamos?", perguntou Shin.

"No templo Tsukimini." Respondeu Akiko.

Neste momento a presença sumiu.

As duas crianças se olharam e se sentaram esperando para ver se nada mais acontecia.

Neste meio tempo, Eriol e os guardiões estavam todos ali perto observando Shin e Akiko. 

"Eriol, esta presença é da carta..."

"Sim, Spinel, é a carta do Retorno."

"Mas esta carta não vai ser perigosa para eles agora? Quero dizer, ela pode lhes mostrar o passado."

"Eu imagino que é por isto mesmo que ela foi a última das cartas originais a aparecer. Como as outras não conseguiram recuperar as memórias dos dois, é a vez do Retorno tentar."

"Não vais interferir, Eriol?"

"Não, Yue, esta é a tarefa deles, a nossa é outra. Tenho certeza que eles vão conseguir."

"Espero que você esteja certo, Eriol." Disse Kerberos.

Shin e Akiko estavam descendo da árvore principal do templo para ir embora quando sentiram a presença de novo. Eles mal tiveram tempo de se virar antes de alguma coisa os agarrar e os puxar para dentro da árvore do templo.

Algum tempo depois, Shin olhou ao redor e viu que estava no alto da árvore do templo. Olhou para o lado e viu Akiko, muito confusa também.

"O que aconteceu, Shin?"

"Não sei, senti uma presença e de repente estamos aqui."

"O que é toda esta neve?"

"Não sei."

Neste momento eles ouviram um ruído. As crianças procuraram ficar bem quietas em cima da árvore. A neve chegava até os pés deles, cobrindo todo o tronco do grande carvalho.

Foi quando eles viram alguma coisa voando se aproximar do templo. Foi então que, no alto do pórtico do templo, pousaram uma menina e um menino sentados em algo voador. A menina sumiu com as asas do objeto e se virou para enfrentar o que vinha em seguida.

"Mas é você, Akiko!" Murmurou Shin olhando para a garota um pouco mais além.

"E aquele é você, Shin." Disse Akiko olhando para o garoto de verde com uma espada nas mãos. "E aquela é a sua espada!"

"E Kero está junto com eles."

Neste momento a garota convocou uma carta, e a mandou derreter toda a neve.

Akiko e Shin olhavam espantados enquanto a carta, que eles reconheceram como o fogo, derretia toda a neve acumulada e cercava o ser que estava provocando a nevasca. Neste momento a garota como báculo bradou.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece. Carta Clow!"

A carta se formou na ponta do báculo e, em pouco tempo, estava nas mãos da menina, que começou a chorar.

"O que é isto, Shin?"

"Eu acho que são Sakura e Shaoran. Aquele é o báculo de Sakura e eles estão capturando cartas Clow."

Neste instante a imagem mudou. Shin e Akiko ainda estavam na árvore, mas estava tudo escuro. No chão, perto da árvore, estavam novamente Sakura e Shaoran. Ela usando uma roupa com uma capa cor de rosa, ele com a já conhecida roupa verde.

Diante deles, no alto do pórtico do templo, estava um menino de roupa escura, cercado por dois seres alados.

"Mas é Eriol!" Exclamou Sakura.

"Bem que eu não gostava dele." Disse Shaoran.

"Acertaram, hoje eu sou conhecido como Eriol, mas no passado...", a voz do garoto pareceu mudar, "... eu fui o mago Clow!"

Akiko olhou para Shin que estava pálido. "É meu pai!", sussurrou o garoto.

Akiko complementou.

"E não é só isso. Olhe, aquela é muito parecida com sua mãe!"

Neste instante, Eriol lançou um feitiço, e a jovem morena parecida com a mãe de Shin caiu no sono.

"Tomoyo!" Gritou Sakura.

"Mas é a minha mãe!" Exclama Shin.

Ele e Akiko observam enquanto Sakura e Shaoran enfrentam Eriol. Eles vêem Kerberos lutando com Spinel Sun e, mais tarde, um outro ser alado, Yue, lutando com Ruby Moon. Quando Yue chegou, ele trouxe outra pessoa adormecida, que Akiko reconheceu como seu pai.

As duas crianças observam quando Kerberos e Yue se fundem ao báculo de Sakura para dar mais poder a esta, e quando Shaoran também adiciona seus poderes, tornando possível mudar as cartas da Luz e das Trevas para cartas Sakura, quebrando assim o feitiço de Eriol, que se retira.

Depois de terminada a batalha, Akiko e Shin vêem Shaoran, ainda muito fraco, se levantar e chamar Sakura, para dizer a ela.

"Eu te amo muito."

Neste momento a cena diante muda de novo. Eles ainda estavam em cima do grande carvalho. Então dois jovens se aproximaram deles. Os dois pararam embaixo do carvalho. Akiko e Shin perceberam que eram Sakura e Shaoran, mas mais velhos.

"Por que me trouxe aqui hoje, Shaoran?"

"Hoje fazem oito anos que enfrentamos Eriol, Sakura. Foi aqui que eu te disse que te amava pela primeira vez."

"Eu me lembro muito bem deste dia, amor. E lembro como fiquei sem reação ao ouvir aquilo."

"Pois bem", disse o jovem tirando algo do bolso, "Casa comigo, Sakura?"

O rosto de Sakura se iluminou, e ela deu um sorriso magnífico enquanto abraçava Shaoran.

"Claro que sim, meu amor."

E os dois se beijaram.

Novamente a cena diante de Akiko e Shin mudou. Eles agora acompanham Sakura e Shaoran entrando no templo acompanhados de duas garotas, que eles reconhecem.

"Mamãe!" Exclama Shin.

"Sensei Meiling!" Fala Akiko.

Repentinamente, uma presença é sentida.

"Meiling, Tomoyo, se protejam!" Grita Sakura enquanto se prepara para convocar seu báculo. Mas ela não tem tempo de fazer isto antes que um raio a atingisse em cheio.

"Sakura.... NÃO!" Grita Shaoran correndo em direção a ela quando é atingido por um segundo raio, disparado por um homem que agora podia ser visto ali perto. O jovem chinês percebe que este homem estava mirando Sakura novamente e, num último esforço, se coloca na frente dela antes que o raio a atingisse. Outro grito foi ouvido.

"NÃO!!!!!"

Havia sido Tomoyo quem gritara.

Akiko se vira para Shin em cima da árvore e se joga nos braços dele, enquanto afunda a cabeça em seu peito, chocada com a cena diante dela. O menino a segura com força, apesar dele mesmo estar muito chocado. Aquilo tudo lhe era muito familiar.

Neste momento o homem começa a se aproximar de Sakura e Shaoran, que estavam caídos no chão, quando surgem outras pessoas. Shin reconhece seu pai, Kerberos, Yue, Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun, que forçam o homem a se afastar, enquanto Meiling e Tomoyo correm para o lado dos Card Captors caídos, cada uma delas acudindo um deles.

As duas crianças ouvem Tomoyo perguntar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas se Shaoran estava vivo para Meiling. Esta respondeu que sim, apesar de achar que ele não iria sobreviver, e pergunta sobre Sakura. A resposta de Tomoyo é um choro de pesar por sua amiga.

Shin, ainda segurando Akiko contra seu peito, vê a batalha terminando com a fuga daquele homem misterioso, e seu pai e os guardiões indo em direção as duas garotas que choravam com seus amigos em seus braços. O menino ouviu todas as palavras trocadas pelo grupo abaixo deles, e ouviu o último pedido de Shaoran antes de morrer.

Neste instante novamente a cena diante deles mudou, e ele e Akiko, que já havia levantado o rosto, percebem que novamente haviam recuado no tempo. Um pouco abaixo deles estão Sakura e Shaoran sentados na árvore, falando sobre uma presença que haviam sentido e sobre Yukito, quando o menino se levanta e sai correndo. Quando Sakura vai atrás deles, é atraída para dentro da árvore, como eles mesmos haviam sido.

Os dois acompanham Shaoran batendo na árvore quando Kero chega e pergunta o que houve, dizendo que isto havia sido provocado pela carta do Retorno, e que Sakura estava vivendo acontecimentos passados. Akiko e Shin vêem quando Shaoran puxa uma carta e a acerta com a sua espada "Tempo!"

Neste momento, as duas crianças se sentem sendo puxadas para algum lugar. A próxima coisa que elas percebem é que estão do lado de fora do templo, na frente da árvore, no mesmo lugar que haviam estado antes de serem pegos pela magia da carta. Repentinamente Shin percebe a carta saindo de dentro do carvalho e assumindo sua verdadeira forma.

"Agora, Akiko!"

A menina levanta seu báculo e atinge o ar a sua frente.

"Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura!"

Logo Akiko tem mais uma carta em suas mãos.

"Eles fizeram isto, Eriol."

"Sim, Ruby Moon, eles fizeram."

"Mas eu não entendo, como eles saíram de dentro da carta?"

"Bem, Kerberos, digamos apenas que alguém, em alguma das cenas que eles reviveram, deve ter parado o tempo, afetando a magia que os havia capturado também e os mandando de volta para cá. Mas agora, dependendo do que eles viram, teremos que nos preparar para muitas perguntas."

Os quatro guardiões assentiram, entendendo as palavras do seu criador.

Ali perto, Shin e Akiko se olhavam, e olhavam para a carta.

"O que foi tudo isto, Shin?"

"Pelo que me lembro, do que meu pai disse sobre esta carta, ela nos permite que vejamos o passado..."

"Então tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo?"

"Sim, Akiko, aconteceu. Nós vimos um pouco do que aconteceu com Sakura e Shaoran neste lugar."

"Foi tão bonito e tão horrível ao mesmo tempo... eu já tinha ficado chocada com o que Kero contou sobre a morte deles, mas vê-la...."

"Eu te entendo bem, Akiko. Eu me senti como se eu tivesse levado os golpes. Eu me senti como se eu tivesse vivido tudo aquilo."

"Senti a mesma coisa, Shin. Para mim, aquela não era Sakura, mas eu mesma... Por que somos tão parecidos com eles, Shin? Eu não entendo..."

"Parecidos? Nós somos idênticos a eles, Akiko. Não sei te explicar isto, mas outra coisa me intriga."

"O quê?"

"Quero saber como meus pais e o seu pai estão envolvidos nisto, Akiko, e quem são aqueles outros seres com asas."

"Shin, eu to tão assustada..."

O menino abraça Akiko com força, sentido novamente aquela forte onda de carinho e algo mais correndo em seu peito. Será que Akiko sentia o mesmo? Ele tomou coragem e resolveu perguntar.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Akiko?"

"Claro."

"Quando eu te abraço, sinto muita ternura, carinho e alguma outra sensação muito forte dentro de mim. Queria saber se te sentes da mesma forma."

Akiko olhou para ele surpresa. Ela sentia a mesma coisa quando estava nos braços de Shin.

"Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito, Shin. Que outro sentimento é este que temos dentro de nós quando estamos juntos?"

O menino ficou vermelho antes de responder.

"Akiko....eu.....eu......eu..... eu te amo!"

A menina ficou espantada. Shin a amava? Ela fechou seus olhos por um instante, analisando este sentimento dentro de si. Isto era amor? De algum lugar, veio a certeza. Era amor, sim. Ela amava Shin por ser quem ele era, com todas as suas forças.

"Eu também te amo, Shin."

Os dois se abraçaram com força, se contentando em estarem juntos naquele momento. Inconscientemente, os rostos deles se aproximam um do outro e os lábios de um roçam os do outro bem de leve.

Foi quando uma explosão de luz apareceu ao redor deles e surgiu, de dentro dos dois, a última carta que havia escapado: Amor.

"Akiko, olhe!"

A menina se soltou dos braços do garoto e já ia convocar seu báculo para prender a carta quando esta assumiu sua verdadeira forma e voltou a se transformar em carta espontaneamente, pousando entre as mãos de Shin e Akiko. 

Os dois olhavam para a carta, quando outra coisa aconteceu.

De algum lugar, milhares de memórias começaram a assaltar as duas crianças. Memórias de outra vida, onde eles haviam estado juntos, e juntos haviam descoberto o amor.

Shin foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Ele levantou seu rosto e olhou para Akiko, antes de perguntar.

"Sakura?"

A menina atendeu, olhando para ele com os olhos cheios de dúvidas.

"Shaoran, é você mesmo?"

"Não sei como, mas sou. Mas eu me lembro de estar morrendo..."

"E eu de estar morta. O que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei. Não sei nem quem sou mais...."

"Eu entendo. Eu não sei se sou Akiko ou se sou Sakura..."

"Não sei se sou Shin ou Shaoran...."

Os dois ficaram se olhando por muito tempo, confusos demais para fazerem qualquer outra coisa.

"Como isto é possível?" Perguntou o confuso menino.

"Eu não sei", disse a garota, começando a se desesperar, "Eu não sei quem eu sou mais, não sei se meu pai é meu pai ou se é meu irmão. Não sei de mais nada.... não sei nem se eu te amo, Shin, ou se o que sinto por ti é porque sou... porque fui Sakura e amo... amava Shaoran..."

"Akiko, eu.... eu.... eu não sei o que te responder. Não sei nem ao menos quem sou..."

"Quero ir para casa."

"Queres que eu vá contigo, Akiko? Ou queres que eu te chame de Sakura?"

"Não sei como quero ser chamada, não sei como te chamo, não sei nem quem sou! Eu vou sozinha, preciso pensar..." E se afastou, deixando um garoto muito confuso para trás a olhando, antes de se afastar em direção a sua própria casa.

Akiko chegou em casa, e encontrou toda a sua família reunida na sala a esperando, junto com Kerberos e Yue.

"Akiko, como você está?" Pergunta Kaho, com preocupação na voz, pois os guardiões haviam contado que as crianças lembraram o passado.

"Vocês sabiam todo o tempo, não?"

"Sabíamos." Respondeu simplesmente Touya.

"Por que não me contaram!" Gritou Akiko.

"Nós não podíamos, Akiko." Disse Kaho. "Mas responda, como estás lidando com isso, Akiko? Ou prefere ser chamada de Sakura?"

"Mas eu tinha que saber! Vocês não entendem...", disse a menina chorando muito, "Eu não sei mais quem sou, eu não sei mais quem vocês são, eu não sei mais o que sinto. Me deixem em paz!" E correu escada acima, se trancando no quarto.

Os cinco indivíduos na sala se olharam.

"Estou preocupado com ela." Disse Fujitaka.

"Eu sei, pai, eu também estou, mas não sei como ajudá-la. Acho que o melhor é deixá-la sozinha por enquanto."

"E eu, onde vou dormir?" Perguntou Kero, após ter voltado a sua falsa forma.

"Podes dormir lá em casa, Kero." Disse Yukito, depois de Yue ter se retirado.

"Não, vocês dois vão ficar no quarto de hóspedes, é melhor. Ela pode precisar de vocês." Diz Touya.

E todos vão para seus quartos.

Touya tentou, mas quase não dormiu aquela noite, ouvindo o soluçar desesperado de Akiko.

Na casa da família Hiiragizawa a situação não havia sido muito diferente. Eriol, Tomoyo e os outros dois guardiões esperaram por Shin na sala. Ele e seus pais tiveram um confronto semelhante ao ocorrido na casa dos Kinomoto, que terminou com Shin indo para seu quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si.

O garoto tenta se fazer de valente mas, por dentro, ele estava muito assustado e, principalmente, confuso. Se deitando na cama, pega o ursinho que sempre carregou consigo e o abraça com força, olhando para o teto do quarto tentando entender quem era e o que sentia. Tentando entender a si mesmo.

Durante quatro dias nenhuma das crianças saiu do quarto, comendo as refeições que eram deixadas numa bandeja na porta, sem falar ou querer ver ninguém. Nem à escola elas iam. No quinto dia depois da descoberta, Akiko se reuniu com seus familiares para o café da manhã, no mais completo silêncio. Todos estavam aliviados em vê-la fora do quarto, apesar do mutismo da menina. Depois de terminada a refeição, ela falou pela primeira vez.

"Onde eu..... onde Sakura foi enterrada?"

"Por que?" Perguntou Touya.

"Eu preciso ver. Eu preciso saber que isto aconteceu mesmo, que foi tudo verdade."

Kaho deu o nome do cemitério e a localização do túmulo para a menina.

"E Shaoran.... ele está lá também?"

"Sim, bem do lado.", respondeu Fujitaka, "Queres que eu vá contigo?"

"Não, isto é algo que preciso fazer sozinha. Não quero que ninguém vá atrás de mim."

Ela levantou da mesa e, pegando um casaco, saiu da casa em direção ao cemitério de Tomoeda.

Dentro do seu quarto, Shin sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa ia acontecer. O menino fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Na sua mente surgiram várias imagens de Akiko, se intercalando com lembranças que ele tinha de Sakura. Algo estava errado..... Algo ia acontecer com a menina. O garoto se levantou rapidamente da cama, vestiu uma roupa confortável, pegou o pingente com sua espada e saiu.

"Shin!" Chamou Tomoyo ao ver o menino fora do quarto pela primeira vez em cinco dias.

Shin a ignorou, correndo porta afora, seguindo a aura mágica de Akiko para a encontrar.

Akiko andava silenciosamente pelo cemitério, procurando um certo túmulo. Depois de algum tempo, ela o encontrou. A menina se ajoelhou na frente dele, passando seus dedos pela lápide.

Nesta estavam o símbolo de Clow e o seu próprio símbolo, além de um nome e das datas de nascimento e morte.

Akiko olhou para a lápide do túmulo ao lado, vendo nela o símbolo de Clow e o do clã Li, além do nome da pessoa que ali se encontrava, e das datas de nascimento e morte.

"Foi tudo real. Eu esperava que tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo..." E se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Ver os túmulos ajudou-a a aceitar que, um dia, ela fora Sakura Kinomoto. E que Shin havia sido Shaoran Li.

Inesperadamente, Akiko sentiu uma poderosa aura mágica maligna ali perto. Suas memórias recém recuperadas a alertaram que era a aura mágica dele, do homem que havia emboscado a ela e a Shaoran. Com seus reflexos melhorados pelo treinamento recebido de Meiling e pelas lembranças do passado, a menina consegui sair rapidamente do local onde estivera, dois segundos antes de um poderoso raio negro o atingir.

Outro raio foi disparado contra ela, que não teve tempo de sair do lugar de novo, quando algo interferiu.

"Deus dos raios, venha!" E um poderoso raio colidiu com aquela energia negra, ofuscando a todos ao redor. Quando esta se dissipou, Akiko sentiu um braço em sua cintura.

"Você está bem?" Ela olha e vê um preocupado Shin ao seu lado.

"Estou, ele não conseguiu me acertar desta vez."

Das casas das famílias Kinomoto e Hiiragizawa, Eriol e os guardiões sentiram o começo da luta.

"Deus, não!"

"O que foi, Eriol?" Perguntou Tomoyo, muito assustada.

"Akiko e Shin.... aquele miserável os encontrou."

Tomoyo sentiu seu coração parar. Isto não podia estar acontecendo de novo. Ela viu seu marido sair correndo porta afora seguido por Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon. A jovem, muito preocupada, correu para o telefone e discou para a casa dos Kinomoto.

"Alô, Fujitaka falando."

"Eriol saiu correndo, dizendo que Akiko e Shin estavam sendo atacados!"

O velho professor disse com a voz carregada de angústia a Tomoyo.

"Eu sei, todos aqui também saíram correndo a pouco, depois de falar isto."

"Eu estou com muito medo."

"Eu também estou, Tomoyo. Podemos apenas esperar e rezar para que tudo fique bem."

No cemitério, Shin conteve mais um ataque que vinha na direção deles, enquanto Akiko convocava seu báculo. 

"Rápido, Akiko, não sei se consigo deter mais um destes disparos!"

Neste instante a barreira criada por Shin se dissipou. O homem viu isto e rapidamente lançou outro raio.

"Escudo!" Gritou Akiko.

A carta Escudo se espalhou ao redor deles, recebendo o impacto.

"Quem é você?" Gritou Shin para aquele homem.

"Meu nome é Kimeto, e sou a reencarnação de um ex-discípulo do Clow."

"O que você quer de nós?"

"Ora, que pergunta! Eu quero as cartas. Eu quero vingança contra Clow por me rejeitar como seu aprendiz! HAHAHAHA!" Ria histericamente o homem, aumentando a força de seus ataques, começando a rachar o escudo.

"Nós temos que revidar, Akiko."

"Mas ele é muito forte."

"Mas nós também somos, ainda mais agora que recuperamos as memórias de nossa outra vida. Convoque o Trovão com toda a força que puderes, Akiko. Vou lançar meu ataque com toda a minha força. Temos que derrubá-lo." Falou Shin, acrescentando baixinho. "Eu não quero te perder de novo."

Akiko olhou para os olhos dele enquanto fortalecia seus poderes ao máximo.

"Carta mágica..."

Não pôde ir adiante. Neste momento o poder do Escudo falhou, e um raio negro atingiu Akiko e Shin, lançando os dois ao chão.

"AKIKO!" Gritou Shin.

A menina se levanta com dificuldade, terminando de convocar sua magia.

"Carta mágica de grande poder, detenha este ser negro diante de nós. Eu, Akiko, te comando. Trovão!"

"Deus dos raios, venha!"

Os dois lançaram seus ataques ao mesmo tempo. Kimeto ergueu um escudo, que deteve os ataques num primeiro momento.

"Mais força, Akiko!" Disse Shin antes de aumentar a intensidade de seu ataque, percebendo que Akiko fazia o mesmo.

'Eles são muito fortes', pensava Kimeto, 'estão rachando meu escudo'. E pela primeira vez o bruxo percebeu que podia perder este combate. Neste momento, seu escudo rachou e os ataques de Shin e Akiko o atingiram com força total. Ele gritou em agonia antes de sentir seu corpo enfraquecer e perder a consciência.

Shin e Akiko olhavam para o bruxo caído. Eles haviam vencido, mas não sem um custo. Após alguns instantes, Shin caiu no chão.

"Shin!" Foi a vez de Akiko se preocupar. Ela caminhou o mais rápido que pode até o lado do menino, se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo. Para seu alívio, viu que Shin ainda estava respirando, mas tinha um ferimento muito feio no abdômen, que sangrava muito, provavelmente ocasionado pelo disparo que havia rompido o Escudo. Neste momento, Akiko teve certeza que amava Shin nesta vida, não porque ele um dia fora Shaoran, mas por quem ele era. Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos, atingindo a face do menino.

Quando isto aconteceu, um brilho enorme cercou as duas crianças, e se concentrou em um único retângulo brilhante, a frente da menina. Quando o brilho esvaneceu, havia uma nova carta Sakura ali, que pousou lentamente nas mãos de Akiko. Ela virou a carta e viu seu nome: 'The Heal'. A garota não pensou duas vezes antes de usar a carta.

"Carta mágica, cure os ferimentos de Shin. Cura!"

A magia da carta envolveu Shin, enquanto Akiko sentia seus poderes sendo drenados para curar o garoto. 

Pouco depois, Shin abriu os olhos e viu Akiko sorrindo para ele.

"Que bom que estás bem." Ela disse antes de desmaiar.

Agora foi a vez de Shin se assustar, mas, depois de um rápido exame, soube que Akiko estava apenas desmaiada. Foi quando notou a nova carta nas mãos da menina. Então ele soube o porque do desmaio. Fazer uma carta custa muita energia, e ela já havia gasto muito de suas forças na batalha. Shin pegou Akiko em seu colo e a abraçou, enquanto ela não acordava.

Foi deste jeito que Eriol, Touya, Kaho e os guardiões os encontraram quando chegaram no cemitério. Todos ficaram muito preocupados ao verem Shin segurando Akiko, mas o menino garantiu que ela estava bem.

Eriol e os guardiões foram até o homem caído ao chão. Eriol o virou e exclamou:

"Kimeto! Eu deveria ter adivinhado."

"Quem é ele, Eriol?" Perguntou Touya.

"Ele foi meu aprendiz na minha vida passada, mas o expulsei por praticar magia negra."

"Ele nos disse que queria as cartas mágicas e vingança contra você." Colocou Shin.

Neste momento Akiko começou a se mexer, e abriu os olhos.

"Shin?" Perguntou.

"Estou aqui. Está tudo bem agora."

"Você está bem, Akiko?" Perguntou uma preocupada Kaho.

"Sim, só estou um pouco cansada." Respondeu a menina, antes de olhar para Kimeto. "O que vai acontecer com ele?" Perguntou.

"Eu cuidarei para que ele nunca mais cause problemas. Não se preocupe." Respondeu Eriol.

"Vamos para casa agora." Falou Touya.

"Não, eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco, com Shin. Preciso conversar com ele sobre tudo isto." Disse Akiko, antes de se voltar para o garoto e falar. "Se estiver tudo bem para você, claro."

"Claro que sim." Este respondeu.

Touya discutiu um pouco com Akiko, pois queria levá-la de qualquer maneira para casa, mas acabou cedendo. Ficou combinado que todos esperariam por Akiko e Shin na casa dos Kinomoto. Então todos partiram.

Shin e Akiko ficaram parados por algum tempo, o menino ainda segurando a garota em seus braços. Então Akiko se soltou e levou Shin com ela até os dois túmulos.

"Então é aqui que nós..." Começou a falar Shin, quando Akiko o cortou.

"Sim, é aqui que Sakura e Shaoran estão. Shin, eu quero te falar sobre isto."

Os dois se sentaram diante dos túmulos, olhando um nos olhos do outro. 

"Shin, desde aquele dia em que lembramos de tudo, eu não sabia se eu era Sakura ou Akiko; eu não sabia como eu chamava a todos lá em casa; e não sabia se o que eu sentia por ti era porque eu te amava, ou era porque um dia Sakura amou Shaoran. Pensei muito nos últimos dias e hoje, vindo até aqui e enfrentando tudo o que enfrentamos, encontrei finalmente as respostas que procurava."

Shin a observava em silêncio. Ele sabia muito bem como Akiko se sentia. Ele tivera as mesmas dúvidas. Ele procurara as mesmas respostas.

Akiko respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

"Pensei muito sobre quem eu sou, e finalmente descobri."

"E o que descobristes?"

"Eu aceitei que fui, numa outra vida, Sakura, mas hoje eu sou Akiko. Sou filha de Touya e Kaho Kinomoto, neta de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura morreu, este túmulo prova isto. E quero viver minha vida como Akiko."

"Sabe, Akiko, eu também pensei muito nisto esta semana. Eu também não sabia quem era, e não me foi fácil aceitar que agora eu tinha Eriol como pai, já que na outra vida impliquei muito com ele. Mas eu também tinha decidido que Shaoran ficou no passado. Eu fui ele um dia, mas hoje eu sou Shin Hiiragizawa, e Tomoyo e Eriol são meus pais, e eu os amo muito. E descobri mais uma coisa, Akiko."

Shin olhou para ela muito sério.

"Também pensei muito em nós dois, Akiko. Eu tenho todas as lembranças de Shaoran, e sei o quanto ele amou Sakura. Mas descobri que me apaixonei por ti de novo. Graças a minhas memórias, eu sei exatamente o que é o amor, e é isto que eu sinto por ti. Eu te amo, Akiko Kinomoto, por quem você é hoje!"

Akiko ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isto.

"Eu também te amo, Shin, e muito. Sempre estás comigo em todos os momentos. És o único que pode saber exatamente o que sinto, pois nossas vidas são muito parecidas. Sakura amou Shaoran no passado, eu sei disso, eu lembro disso. Mas hoje quem eu amo é Shin Hiiragizawa, não por quem tu fostes, mas por quem tu és."

Os dois se olharam mais um pouco, antes de se abraçarem com força. Ficaram assim durante o que lhes pareceu uma eternidade.

"Akiko, acho que devemos ir para tua casa, pra contarmos a eles que nós já sabemos quem somos, e como nos sentimos em relação a eles e a nós mesmos."

Akiko concordou e os dois saíram do cemitério de mãos dadas, se voltando uma última vez para olhar os dois túmulos, onde estavam Sakura e Shaoran.

Na casa dos Kinomoto reinava um pesado silêncio. Todos haviam se reunido lá, inclusive Yelan Li, que chegara a pouco de Hong Kong. Todos estavam preocupados sobre o que Akiko e Shin haviam resolvido fazer, agora que eles sabiam que eram as reencarnações de Sakura e Shaoran.

Depois de quase três horas de espera, a porta da frente da casa se abre, e por ela passam as duas crianças, ainda de mãos dadas.

Todos na sala esperam por eles, que entram e se sentam juntos numa poltrona. Shin sente uma emoção muito grande ao ver Yelan, mas resolve esperar antes de ir até ela.

Akiko e Shin se olham, e a menina cochicha alguma coisa nos ouvidos do garoto.

"Bem, Akiko e eu pensamos muito sobre tudo o que nós descobrimos nos últimos dias. É muito difícil aceitar que você é uma pessoa, mas que tem todas as lembranças e experiências de outra que você foi antes. Nós não sabíamos quem éramos mais, não sabíamos o que sentíamos por vocês, não sabíamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro.... Nossos sentimentos eram verdadeiros ou uma lembrança de outra vida?"

Akiko tomou a palavra.

"Depois de muito pensar, nós encontramos as respostas que procurávamos, mas antes de contá-las a vocês, gostaríamos de agradecer uma coisa."

Com isso, Akiko e Shin levantaram e foram até todos.

"Nós partimos tão rápido na nossa outra vida, que não tivemos tempo de agradecer. Papai, Touya, vocês são a melhor família que eu poderia ter desejado. Eu sempre amei muito vocês! Kero, Yue, obrigada por sempre terem estado ao meu lado. Tomoyo, obrigada por ser a minha melhor amiga. Meiling, Eriol, Kaho, Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun, adorei ter conhecido vocês."

E Akiko abraçou a todos.

Shin se dirigiu a Yelan, e a surpreendeu quando a abraçou.

"Mãe, eu podia ser uma pessoa muito fechada, mas sempre amei a ti e a minhas irmãs, obrigado por tudo."

O menino soltou o abraço e se voltou para os demais.

"Meiling, eu sempre te amei muito por ser minha prima mais querida, depois de desistir da idéia de casar comigo. Obrigado a todos por terem sido meus amigos, inclusive você, Touya." E se curvou em agradecimento.

Então Akiko e Shin voltaram um para o lado do outro, e se deram as mãos novamente.

"Agora nós terminamos o que faltava daquela vida e podemos seguir adiante. Nós pensamos muito nestes últimos dias e finalmente descobrimos quem somos. Eu sou Shin Hiiragizawa, filho de Eriol e Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, e vou continuar sendo Shin. Shaoran Li morreu há quase onze anos, e ele vai ficar no passado. Tenho as memórias e experiências dele, mas não sou ele. Eu aceitei que fui ele, um dia, mas não sou mais. E vou viver minha vida de agora em diante, e não a dele."

"E eu sou Akiko Kinomoto, filha de Touya e Kaho Kinomoto, e quero continuar sendo Akiko. Como Shin disse, Shaoran e Sakura Kinomoto morreram há quase onze anos, e neste momento a história deles terminou, mas começou a minha. Eu tenho as memórias e as experiências de Sakura, mas não sou ela. Eu sei que fui ela, um dia, e aceitei isto finalmente. De hoje em diante serei apenas Akiko, e viverei minha vida, e não a de Sakura."

Todos na sala escutavam em silêncio, entendendo que Akiko e Shin pediam para que eles os deixassem viver a vida de agora, sem querer que eles fossem quem eles eram no passado.

Akiko olhou para Kero e Yue.

"Vou continuar sendo amiga de vocês dois, e a mestra das cartas, já que novamente as libertei. Inclusive atravessarei o juízo final de novo, se Yue achar necessário."

"Não é." Respondeu este. "As cartas, Kerberos e eu já te aceitamos como nossa nova mestra."

"Akiko e eu chegamos a mais uma conclusão, também. Nós nos amamos, e isto não é reflexo da nossa outra vida, onde Sakura e Shaoran se amavam. Nós podemos ter apenas dez anos, quase onze pra falar a verdade, mas nós nos amamos. Nós nos apaixonamos de novo nesta vida, mas pelas pessoas que somos agora, e não por quem nós fomos. E nós queremos descobrir, por nós mesmos, se este amor é verdadeiro ou não, se iremos continuar juntos no futuro ou não, mas nós vamos fazer isto como Shin e Akiko, pois estas são as pessoas que nós somos agora."

Com isto os dois terminaram o que tinham a dizer, e a noite continuou até que chegou o momento de todos se despedirem, cada um indo para sua casa.

Tudo na vida de Akiko e Shin voltou ao normal. Eles voltaram a escola depois de faltarem as aulas por quase uma semana, e estavam felizes, por finalmente poderem viver suas vidas sem o passado os assombrando. Fujitaka voltou a colocar as fotos de Nadeshiko pela casa, e colocou algumas de Sakura em seu quarto. As duas crianças treinavam com Meiling e continuavam sempre se encontrando.

O tempo passou, e os dois já estavam na quinta série.

No dia do aniversário deles, Shin pediu a Akiko que se encontrasse com ele no parque, e que levasse 'Shaoran' com ela. A menina aproveitou e levou junto uma pequena sacola, com algo que ela havia feito para Shin de aniversário.

Os dois se encontraram no parque e se sentaram em um banco embaixo das cerejeiras.

"O que querias falar comigo, Shin?" Perguntou Akiko muito curiosa.

Shin segurou um ursinho rosa de asinhas. Era 'Sakura', e o entregou a ela, pedindo que ela lhe emprestasse 'Shaoran' um pouco.

"Akiko, este ursinho foi feito no passado por um garoto que amava muito uma menina. Ele acreditava que se ele fizesse um ursinho e o desse a ela, e ela colocasse o nome dele no ursinho, eles iriam se amar para sempre. E isto realmente aconteceu." E entregou 'Shaoran' de volta para ela. Então ele pegou uma pequena sacola que tinha consigo, e retirou de dentro dela outro ursinho.

"Fiz este ursinho com todo o meu amor para a garota que eu mais amo. Como 'Shaoran' foi feito no passado por amor a uma garota, este aqui também foi, e gostaria de o dar de presente para ti, Akiko, pois tu és quem eu mais amo."

Akiko segurou o ursinho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e perguntou a Shin.

"Posso chamá-lo de 'Shin'?"

O menino concordou com um sorriso.

Então foi a vez de Akiko segurar 'Sakura' e dizer.

"Sabe, Shin, este ursinho também foi feito por amor no passado, pois quem o fez também acreditava na lenda dos ursos de pelúcia. E esta garota e seu amor ficaram juntos até o fim." E devolveu 'Sakura' para Shin, antes de retirar um ursinho de dentro da sacola que trouxe. 

"Eu também fiz um ursinho com muito amor, e quero entregá-lo aquele que eu mais amo. O fiz com todo o meu amor como 'Sakura' foi feito no passado. Eu quero te dar ele de presente, Shin, pois eu te amo muito."

Então Shin disse.

"O nome dele será 'Akiko'."

As duas crianças se abraçaram, e ficaram deste jeito por muito tempo.

__

Oito anos depois...

Akiko estava nervosa, enquanto dava uma última olhada no espelho. Sua mãe estava no quarto com ela, dando aquele sorriso misterioso de sempre.

"Acalme-se, Akiko."

"Não posso. Eu não acredito que finalmente vou me casar com Shin."

"Você esperou muito por isso, e sabe que ele também. É lindo ver vocês dois juntos."

Neste momento elas escutam uma batida na porta. Em seguida Touya entra no quarto, muito bonito no seu terno, seus primeiros cabelos brancos começando a aparecer.

"Estás linda, Akiko, aquele moleque tem muita sorte em estar casando com você, monstrenga."

"Eu já disse que não sou uma monstrenga e que Shin não é um moleque!"

"Sei, sei. Vamos indo."

E a família Kinomoto se dirigiu ao templo Tsukimini.

Shin estava nervoso esperando por Akiko. Foi quando ele a viu à porta do templo, de braços com seu pai. Os dois avançaram pelo corredor, até que Touya entregou Akiko a Shin, dizendo um 'cuide bem dela', antes de dar um beijo na testa da jovem.

Os dois jovens se voltaram para o monge, fazendo seus votos de casamento, suas promessas saindo do fundo dos seus corações, pois eles sabiam que o que estavam prometendo era verdade. Eles iriam se amar até o fim desta vida.

__

Muito mais tarde, naquela noite...

O jovem casal dormia tranqüilo um nos braços do outro, depois de terem feito amor pela primeira vez em suas vidas. Na guarda da cama deles quatro ursinhos eram as únicas testemunhas desta cena. Eles haviam sido feitos por amor, dois no passado, dois no presente, mas o sentimento que havia dado origem a eles era o mesmo, e ele havia atravessado todas as barreiras, inclusive a morte.

__

"Mesmo que os mares sequem, minha querida, e as rochas se derretam ao sol,

eu te amarei, enquanto a areia da ampulheta da vida escorrer.

E que tudo te vá bem, meu único amor, 

que tudo te vá bem enquanto eu estiver longe.

Mas eu voltarei, meu amor, mesmo que tenha que viajar milhas infinitas."

Rabbie Burns* - A red, red rose ( tradução minha)

*Poeta escocês, nascido Robert Burns em 1759, falecido em 1796.


End file.
